Fuego
by Shennya
Summary: AU. Después de siglos de paz, Gandalf acude a Thorin y le anuncia que su enemigo más peligroso ha despertado. Thorin sabe que lo primero que tiene que hacer para debilitar a Smaug es terminar con la vida de su consorte humano, sin embargo, toda su determinación se desmorona cuando ve a Bilbo a los ojos. Thorin/Bilbo/Smaug
1. Chapter 1

_**Después de escribir este cap, me di cuenta de varias cosas.**_

_**La primera, me encanta el Smauglock y el Smaugben.**_

_**La segunda, tengo un serio trauma con los tatuajes.**_

_**La tercera, me encanta meter en problemas a Bilbo. xD**_

_**En fin, espero que disfruten de este nuevo fic.**_

**Fuego**

**Capítulo 1**

Había sido hacía un mes que el príncipe Legolas había rescatado a Bilbo de entre los escombros de su propia casa; un temblor había sacudido a la ciudad de Clepsidra y una de las muchas construcciones que sucumbieron ante su poder fue su casa. Y aunque Bilbo había perdido hasta su corazón en ese derrumbe, Legolas se había encargado de que pronto se recuperara de ese dolor; no sólo había accedido a ser su amigo, sino que le había regalado un departamento para que pudiera vivir… el que, por supuesto, Bilbo pensaba pagarle en cuanto consiguiera un empleo. El problema era que en aquellos momentos apenas y tenía tiempo para las tareas de la Universidad.

Sin embargo, su amistad era algo extraña; ya que, si bien los de la Corte de Luz protegían y cuidaban de los humanos, los consideraban demasiado inferiores a ellos como para establecer una relación más cercana. Bilbo, por supuesto, se sentía honrado y agradecido con el príncipe Legolas por ello. Sus compañeros de la escuela, por otro lado, se dividían entre la envidia y la incredulidad cada vez que el príncipe llegaba a aquella simple y común Universidad donde sólo asistían humanos y esperaba a Bilbo pacientemente.

Por supuesto, la gente del rey Thranduil (padre de Legolas) no eran los únicos que pertenecían a la Corte de Luz, también estaban los que obedecían las órdenes del rey Thorin. Y, después, estaban los magos, quienes se abstenían de declararse a favor de ninguno de las dos razas. Por supuesto, el más sabio de ellos, en la opinión de Bilbo, era Gandalf, el Blanco.

Pero, también estaban los de la Corte Oscura; eran criaturas que disfrutaban del dolor y sufrimiento ajeno, pero que nunca se atrevían a salir del Bosque Negro, y jamás se acercaban a la Clepsidra, no después de que su rey, Smaug, había sido neutralizado y enterrado en el corazón del bosque. Ésa era una de las razones por las que la población de Clepsidra se creía invulnerable, no habían tenido ninguna clase de conflicto en siglos y pensaban seguir así. Aunque también existían leyendas que algunos hacían pasar por profecías; terribles historias que auguraban el regreso de Smaug (perteneciente a la terrible legión de los _Ignis_, quizás la más poderosa y cruel de todas); muchos afirmaban que sólo estaba dormido, esperando ser despertado, debajo de un gran árbol negro, que se partiría a la mitad cuando llegara la hora de liberar a su prisionero.

Pero, para ser sincero, Bilbo pensaba que se trataban sólo de leyendas; lo cual fue el primer error que cometió.

El segundo fue alejarse demasiado de la ciudad.

Aquel día había salido temprano de la Universidad, así que se había encontrado con Legolas más temprano de lo acostumbrado. Acostumbraban pasar todas las tardes juntos, a veces en el parque, en otras ocasiones en el Castillo de Legolas; las primeras ocasiones la presencia de Bilbo no había sido tan bien recibida, sin embargo, los de la Corte de Luz parecían haberse acostumbrado a su presencia.

-Lo siento, Bilbo -dijo Legolas, como si en verdad lo lamentara-, hoy sólo podré acompañarte hasta tu casa; mi padre ha organizado una reunión importante y requiere de mi presencia.

-Deja de preocuparte tanto por mí; ya te he dicho que si estar conmigo te impide hacer cosas importantes simplemente me dejes y ya. Puedo sobrevivir, te lo aseguro.

Legolas hizo una mueca.

-Pero yo no.

Bilbo sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Eres demasiado bueno conmigo -comentó-. Pero no creas que he olvidado la deuda que tengo contigo. Un día te pagaré el departamento, lo prometo.

-Fue un regalo -replicó Legolas.

-Un préstamo -corrigió Bilbo-, el cual aprecio mucho.

El joven humano levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules del príncipe; tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le dirigió una sonrisa brillante y sincera.

-Gracias.

El príncipe Legolas se ruborizó y desvió la mirada. Bilbo lo escuchó aclararse la garganta.

-¿Nos vamos?

-¡Por supuesto!

Pero sin la compañía del príncipe Legolas y sin muchas ganas de hacer sus trabajos, Bilbo decidió que sería una buena oportunidad de salir de la ciudad. Por supuesto, todas las veces que se lo sugería a Legolas, él no parecía estar muy de acuerdo, pero ahora que no estaba podía permitirse explorar un poco más allá (sin adentrarse en el Bosque Negro), pero sí explorar un poco los alrededores.

Salió de la ciudad y se dirigió a las zonas sin reglas ni protección.

Clepsidra tenía una gran muralla de piedra a su alrededor (se había construido en tiempos en los que la maldad tenía fuerza), además tenía una puerta de doble hoja que, siglos atrás, siempre estaba cerrada. Ahora, en cambio, estaba abierta todo el tiempo; las personas se habían olvidado de los tiempos oscuros y su confianza había crecido hasta llegar a un grado casi imprudente.

Como era el caso de Bilbo.

Era un atardecer diferente a los demás; el sol se ocultaba más rápido y la oscuridad comenzaba a consumir el bosque. Bilbo sabía que tenía que detenerse pronto, pero el viento empezó a soplar suavemente, como si hablara un lenguaje antiguo y murmurara hermosas palabras en su oído que lo animaran a continuar. Los pensamientos de Bilbo se nublaron y todo lo que podía hacer era avanzar; continuar caminando sin detenerse a observar o pensar que el Bosque Negro ya se encontraba a su alrededor y que se dirigía hacia su mismo corazón.

Entonces un cuerpo áspero y frío lo tiró al suelo; muy tarde el joven humano reaccionó y vio, frente a él, a un horrible orco. Pero lo más terrible no era el orco, sino lo que estaba junto a él: una criatura oscura, sin rasgos… una sombra. Aquel ser, surgido de las leyendas de los tiempos de fatalidad, era uno de los más fieles servidores del rey de la Corte Oscura. Bilbo, aterrado y confundido; con la esperanza de que aquella fuera su peor pesadilla, trató de arrastrarse lejos de ellos, pero el orco lo tomó del tobillo y lo atrajo más hacia él.

La sombra cerró un libro que traía en sus manos; fue en ese momento en el que Bilbo se percató de que las voces que había escuchado habían provenido de ese extraño ser.

El orco dijo algo en su lenguaje, pero Bilbo no entendió.

-¡No! -siseó la sombra- ¡No puedes comértelo, lo necesito con vida!

La sombra se inclinó sobre Bilbo y le hizo un corte rápido en el brazo con una hermosa y resplandeciente daga de plata; la sangre descendió por la hoja y le dio un brillante y profundo color rojizo.

-Es puro.

El orco dijo algo, al parecer en protesta.

-Sí, es sólo un humano, pero creo que esta vez funcionará. Espero que no los otros.

¿Otros? ¿Cuántos más hubo antes que él?

Trató de liberarse, pero sus fuerzas eran inútiles comparadas con las del orco. Éste lo arrastró más profundamente en la maleza, hasta que Bilbo lo vio: el árbol Negro. Siempre había creído que era sólo una leyenda, que era una exageración de algún momento histórico de Clepsidra, que tanta maldad no podía concentrarse en un solo lugar.

-Serás nuestro sacrificio -le anunció la sombra.

Entonces Bilbo lo comprendió todo y comenzó a moverse; el orco no tuvo más remedio que golpearlo en la pierna. No estaba rota, pero sí lo había hecho detenerse. El dolor fue agudo y se quedó con él por un largo rato.

Sabía que iba a morir, no importaba que funcionara o no, él ya no saldría del Bosque Negro con vida.

La sombra tomó la daga cubierta de sangre y golpeó con fuerza la corteza del árbol. Inmediatamente, un temblor sacudió la tierra y el tronco comenzó a resquebrajarse por la mitad. La sombra desapareció y el orco se marchó casi corriendo. Bilbo trató de levantarse, pero la pierna le dolía mucho; ni siquiera consiguió arrastrarse lejos.

Unas llamas rojas, naranjas y doradas se apoderaron del árbol negro y lo consumían lentamente, mientras éste se partía en dos y dejaba un resquicio por el que emergió la figura de un hombre cubierto de fuego.

Una explosión de calor se extendió por todo el lugar; las flamas emergían del cuerpo del hombre como lenguas destructivas. Bilbo no logró ocultarse a tiempo, todo lo que pudo hacer fue cubrirse el rostro con sus brazos. Sin embargo, esperó sentir el ardor en su piel en vano, ya que éste jamás llegó. Y, cuando se atrevió a descubrirse el rostro, se dio cuenta que las llamas lo habían rodeado, como si respetaran su vida, como si pudieran elegir a quién dañar.

Lentamente, el fuego se fue extinguiendo y Bilbo pudo ver que aquella figura se parecía cada vez más a la de un hombre, uno alto de cabello negro y ondulado y unos ojos cambiantes; la cantidad de luz en el lugar era la que los hacía parecer azules o verdes… Y, por supuesto, Bilbo podía ver cada centímetro de su piel, completamente expuesta.

-Smaug.

Bilbo se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que había dicho su nombre en voz alta; el rey de la Corte Oscura dirigió sus ojos, que en aquella luz, que cada vez se hacía más escaza, se veían verdes, como las esmeraldas.

Smaug se acercó a él y se arrodilló. Bilbo trató de hacerse para atrás, pero el tronco de un árbol se lo impidió.

-Tú me despertaste -dijo él, casi con emoción, como si estuviera verdaderamente agradecido-. Te he esperado por mucho tiempo.

-¡No, yo no sé de lo que hablas!

Smaug tomó el brazo que todavía sangraba un poco y pasó su lengua por él.

-Eres tú.

Entonces, de una de las manos de Smaug se formó una hermosa y brillante llama, la cual se estiró y se dirigió hacia Bilbo. El joven se asustó, pero la flama no logró quemarlo; se enredó suavemente alrededor de su brazo y lo tocó, como una suave caricia y se fue sumergiendo en su piel. La flama desapareció en su interior y Bilbo se sintió diferente; aquel fuego se había quedado dentro de él y le daba energía y lo hacía sentir cálido y protegido.

Todavía no entendía cómo era que no lo había quemado.

Smaug tomó el rostro del humano entre sus manos y se inclinó más cerca; sus ojos ahora brillaban como si fueran un fuego azul.

-Veo mi fuego en tus ojos, Bilbo.

El joven, parpadeó, sorprendido. Estaba completamente seguro que jamás le había dicho su nombre.

-¿Cómo sabes...?

-Ya te dije, te estaba esperando.

Bilbo estaba cada vez más confundido, no podía creer que el ser más cruel, el mismo del que hablaban las leyendas, fuera tan amable con él. Además, Bilbo comenzaba a sentirse extraño a su lado, era como si el fuego que se había metido en su piel le hubiera ocasionado un repentino deseo de tocarlo, de estar con él. Su corazón cada vez latía más rápido.

Smaug se inclinó más y lo besó. Bilbo se sorprendió de su propia reacción; al sentir los labios del rey de la Corte Oscura sobre él, soltó un gemido de placer. Smaug comenzó a probarlo con su lengua y el joven humano no dudó en abrir más los labios y permitirle todo el acceso que deseaba. Su pensamiento racional se había nublado hacía tiempo, ya no podía escuchar la voz que le advertía que aquello estaba mal, que él era el ser más despiadado que existía y que lo que estaba haciendo era como traicionar a toda Clepsidra.

Pero estaba siendo consumido; casi podía asegurar que aquellas llamas habían bloqueado su mente y lo obligaban a guiarse únicamente por sus emociones.

-Bilbo, te necesito… he estado mucho tiempo solo. Conviértete en parte de mí, déjame consumirte…

Smaug, desesperado por tocarlo, le quitó la ropa y Bilbo no hizo nada por impedírselo. Se sentía extraño, como si el fuego de él lo hubiese embriagado.

El rey se recostó encima de él y Bilbo rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban cuando el cuerpo de Smaug rozó contra el suyo. El rey comenzó a besarlo en el cuello y después, con sus labios, descendió por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su erección.

Los ojos de Smaug se encontraron con los de él. Con su lengua, probó lentamente su erección; Bilbo se estremeció y acarició el cabello de Smaug, animándolo a continuar.

El rey le sonrió antes de tomarlo con su boca. Bilbo soltó un gemido de placer, mientras los labios de Smaug lo chupaban con fuerza.

Pero él se detuvo demasiado rápido, provocado que el joven gruñera en protesta. Smaug sonrió y lo tomó entre sus manos, al tiempo que acercaba su cadera y que su erección rozaba con la entrada de Bilbo.

-¡Sí, sí, por favor! -exclamó el humano.

Las manos de Smaug se aferraron a su cadera y con una fuerte embestida logró unirse a él. Bilbo soltó un jadeó y el rey cerró los ojos, disfrutando estar dentro de aquel hermoso joven.

-Eres tan cálido y estás tan apretado, Bilbo. Como si estuvieras hecho para mí.

Bilbo sintió que la erección de Smaug presionaba un punto sensible en su interior y soltó un gemido. Acercó el rostro del rey al suyo y lo besó con pasión, rogándole que comenzara a moverse.

Entonces Smaug comenzó a embestirlo.

-Debes tener claro que… naciste… sólo para mí -dijo Smaug, tratando de hablar claro, pero el placer también lo estaba consumiendo a él y los jadeos que escapaban de su boca le impedían hablar con claridad-. No puedes ser… de nadie más. Eres mío.

Y mientras decía las últimas palabras el ritmo de sus embestidas se hizo más salvaje, como si quisiera dejarle alguna marca a Bilbo. El joven se arqueó y encajó sus uñas en la espalda de Smaug; soltó un grito de placer.

-Sí, justo ahí, justo así…

Bilbo comenzó a acariciar con su lengua el pecho de Smaug y logró atrapar uno de sus pezones en su boca. El rey jadeó y una de sus manos acarició la cabeza del joven.

-Bilbo…

Él comenzó a chupar su pezón y Smaug respondió aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas. Bilbo enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del rey. Sus caderas se tocaban deliciosamente.

-Di mi nombre.

-Smaug… ¡Smaug!

El rey lo tomó de la cintura y lo atrajo más cerca; Bilbo sintió que su erección se enterraba más profundamente en él. Smaug embistió una vez más y el joven gritó su nombre, sintiendo que una cálida explosión se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo. El rey lo besó y se estremeció cuando el orgasmo lo consumió.

Lentamente, Smaug salió de él y se recostó a su lado, en la hierba. Los brazos de Smaug lo rodearon y lo acercaron a su cuerpo; sus labios se unieron a los del joven, en un beso lento y tierno.

De pronto, Bilbo sintió un cosquilleo en su piel y se dio cuenta que un extraño símbolo aparecía en su hombro. Se asustó. Pero Smaug tomó su rostro entre sus manos y sonrió.

-Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué me sucede?

-Es normal; simboliza nuestra unión.

Entonces Bilbo se dio cuenta que en el hombro de Smaug también se había formado uno igual; sólo que le parecía que aquella marca en la piel del rey estaba mucho más nítida que la suya.

-¿Qué significa?

-Que eres mi consorte y me perteneces -respondió Smaug, con una posesividad casi feroz.

-Pronto nos desharemos de todos los que nos traicionaron, los que me hicieron alejarme de ti… Tú no lo recuerdas, pero siempre me has pertenecido, en todas tus vidas. Clepsidra será nuestra y tú tendrás todo lo que quieras…

Pero Bilbo no quería que él matara a nadie. No quería que nada les ocurriera a los humanos o a los de la Corte de luz. Poco a poco, ese deseo que le había nublado su mente fue desapareciendo y se dio cuenta del error que había cometido. Se dio cuenta que había traicionado a todas las personas con las que había vivido por tantos años.

Smaug sonrió y acarició su rostro; Bilbo se dio cuenta que sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

-Después de tantos siglos de experiencia, no debería volver a desear estar contigo, tú siempre me vuelves vulnerable; eres mi debilidad. Me traes desgracia y felicidad al mismo tiempo, Bilbo. Pero no puedo resistirme a ti y no quiero… Eres lo único que vale la pena salvar de este mundo, siempre lo has sido.

Bilbo intentó borrar aquellas palabras de su mente, pero era tarde, ya se habían marcado con fuego en su memoria.

Iba a ser muy difícil hacer lo que había planeado y desgarrador, porque su corazón no era insensible y esa unión lo había afectado demasiado. Pero tenía que hacer lo que era correcto.

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero? -cuestionó Smaug cerrando los ojos- He estado encerrado por siglos, no debería estar cansado, pero lo estoy. Tú siempre provocas extraños efectos en mí. Pero mañana todo será diferente, porque ahora soy libre y me vengaré. Y tú permanecerás a mi lado.

Bilbo no respondió nada, pero aceptó el beso que le dio Smaug antes de quedarse dormido. Después de esperar unos minutos, con mucho cuidado, el joven se alejó de él y se puso su ropa. Se resistió a la tentación de besarlo por última vez, ya que aquello podría despertarlo y escapó, sintiendo que una parte de su corazón se quedaba ahí, en el centro del bosque.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos comenzó a correr, esperando no encontrarse con alguna otra criatura. Tenía que llegar a Clepsidra.

Sin embargo, antes de dejar atrás el Bosque Negro, cuando ya estaba a muy poco de pisar zona neutral, sintió que alguien lo tomaba del brazo. Se giró y lo primero que vio fue la cabellera rubia y los ojos azules que conocía tan bien.

-¡Legolas!

Se abrazó a él, sintiendo que las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

-¿Dónde estabas, Bilbo? ¡Estaba muy preocupado por ti! Por un momento pensé…

-Lo siento -dijo con sinceridad, ya que podía ver en los ojos Legolas lo mucho que había sufrido, seguramente llevaba varias horas buscándolo.

-¿Estás herido?

Bilbo negó con la cabeza, tratando de contener su llanto.

-¡Tenemos que regresar a Clepsidra!

-¿Por qué, qué pasó?

Bilbo se aferró a su cuello y comenzó a llorar, Legolas lo tomó entre sus brazos. Sólo cuando estuvieron del otro lado del muro Bilbo se calmó un poco. Le insistió a su amigo que lo bajara.

-Es mejor que te lleve a tu casa, es muy tarde…

-¡No, no hay tiempo! ¡Él despertó!

-¿Qué?

Bilbo sintió que su corazón se rompía, pero sabía que lo que hacía era lo mejor para evitar que muchas personas murieran.

-¡Smaug! ¡Despertó y todo es mi culpa! ¡Perdóname, Legolas, perdóname!

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? -Cuestionó él, preocupado.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Yo vi cuando sucedió!

-Tranquilo, Bilbo. Te llevaré con Gandalf, todo va a estar bien, lo prometo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Bilbo estaba cansado, pero jamás mostró signos de ello mientras Legolas lo conducía por la ciudad hasta llegar a la casa del mago. No quería causarle más problemas a su amigo, ya había hecho suficiente traicionando a la ciudad entera.

No le sorprendió cuando llegaron a la parte más vieja de Clepsidra; él había escuchado, como muchos otros humanos, que Gandalf poseía una casa antigua, casi tanto como él mismo, quizás desde el inicio del conflicto entre las dos Cortes. Legolas se detuvo ante el portón de madera y en lugar de tocar la puerta o la campanilla, se limitó a decir el nombre del mago de la forma que el linaje de Thranduil solo sabía hacer.

—Mirthrandir, necesito de tu ayuda.

—Puedes pasar, príncipe Legolas.

Sin esperar más, él tomó la mano de Bilbo y lo condujo por un pasillo oscuro hasta llegar a una amplia sala, iluminada sólo por una chimenea. El mago estaba sentado en un sofá, con su larga túnica blanca, resaltando como una luz en la oscuridad; el humo de una alargada pipa ocultaba parte de su rostro.

Sin embargo, Bilbo alcanzó a notar que les sonreía con amabilidad. Se levantó, antes de que Legolas comenzara a explicarle lo que ocurría y se acercó al humano.

—Tú debes ser Bilbo.

El humano abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —Se le ocurrió que la explicación se relacionaría con el conocimiento que él había adquirido por siglos o quizás por el contacto que tenía con las artes mágicas. Jamás pensó que la respuesta sería muy sencilla.

Gandalf dirigió su mirada hacia el príncipe.

—Legolas habla mucho de ti.

Bilbo dirigió su vista hacia él, pero el príncipe se ruborizó y desvió la mirada. Por un momento, los dos habían olvidado a qué habían llegado ahí en primer lugar. Hasta que el humano dirigió su mirada a las llamas que danzaban en la chimenea y se estremeció.

—¿Y dime, a qué has venido, Legolas hijo de Thranduil?

—Smaug ha despertado.

El cambio de actitud en el mago se sintió inmediatamente en el ambiente, era como si toda la casa estuviera vinculada con su humor; de pronto había tensión en el aire. Gandalf dio dos pasos hacia Legolas.

—¿Estás completamente seguro de ello?

La mirada azul del príncipe se posó en el indefenso humano; Bilbo asintió y se giró hacia Gandalf, esta vez fue él quien respondió.

—Sí, yo estuve ahí cuando sucedió.

—Te escucho —dijo el mago, con sus ojos fijos en Bilbo. El humano respiró hondo y comenzó a contar lo que había sucedido, omitiendo algunas cosas, por supuesto. Ya era suficiente con haber sido la causa de que Smaug despertara, no quería que se supiera que también era su consorte y que además se había acostado con él, mucho menos si estaba Legolas ahí presente y podía escucharlo todo.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la parte en la que la sombra lo había herido con la daga, Legolas no pudo evitar acercarse a él, preocupado y observarlo ansiosamente como si esperara encontrar sangre brotando de su piel.

—¿Estás herido? Déjame ver…

—Legolas, debes dejarlo terminar —lo interrumpió Gandalf, frunciendo el ceño.

Bilbo le aseguró que estaba bien y el príncipe no tuvo más remedio que controlarse. Por fin, después de unos minutos, el joven logró terminar con su relato.

—Yo sé que todo esto ha sido muy difícil para ti, Bilbo. Pero siento que me estás ocultando algo y, para poder encontrar una solución a esto, necesito que me digas toda la verdad.

Bilbo se ruborizó y agachó la mirada; ni siquiera estaba sorprendido de que Gandalf hubiera lo hubiera descubierto, era un mago, después de todo. Sin embargo, no quería tener que relatar lo que había ocultado, estaba demasiado avergonzado de ello.

Gandalf se acercó a él y un brillo de comprensión y misericordia apareció en sus ojos.

—Muéstrame tu brazo.

El joven, sabiendo que no tenía otro remedio, asintió. Se desabrochó la camisa y dejó al descubierto el hombro donde había aparecido aquel extraño símbolo.

Gandalf suspiró, derrotado.

—Supongo que esto es la prueba de que Smaug ha regresado. No hay duda de que es él.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Preguntó Legolas, pero Bilbo no quería que el príncipe siguiera observándolo y se cubrió con la camisa de nuevo.

El mago le dirigió una mirada de disculpa al joven; tenía que decir la verdad. Bilbo lo entendió, pero fue doloroso. Legolas tenía que saber, aunque lo odiara al descubrir la gran traición que había cometido contra toda la ciudad.

—Bilbo es el consorte de Smaug.

Legolas parpadeó y buscó la mirada del joven con desesperación, deseaba encontrar una negación en sus ojos. Sin embargo, cuando Bilbo permaneció callado, la expresión del príncipe pasó de la sorpresa a una máscara de completa seriedad.

—Voy a hablar con tu padre y con Thorin, necesito que den la orden de cerrar las puertas. Ya no estamos seguros después de esto.

Bilbo sintió que las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, por mucho que trataba de controlarlas, la sensación de culpa era más fuerte que él.

—No les digas acerca de Bilbo, Mirthrandir, por favor —suplicó Legolas, antes de que el mago saliera—, si ellos se enteran querrán matarlo.

—Te prometo, príncipe Legolas, que no le sucederá nada malo a Bilbo —Dijo Gandalf dándole una sonrisa alentadora—. Y creo que será mejor que lo lleves a casa, se ve realmente agotado.

Sin embargo, el mago salió de la casa y Legolas no se movió de donde se encontraba, parecía sumergido en sus pensamientos. Bilbo se esforzó por mantenerse firme, pero le dolía mucho que su amigo lo detestara, por mucho que lo mereciera.

—Lo lamento, Legolas. Sé que me odias, pero…

El príncipe se giró rápidamente y tomó el rostro de Bilbo entre sus manos, comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas del joven con sus pulgares.

—¿Odiarte?

—Lo merezco, lo sé. Los traicioné a todos.

Legolas tocó su frente con la suya. Bilbo pudo ver los ojos azules del príncipe brillando con muchas emociones.

—No te odio, ni siquiera estoy molesto contigo —dijo—, simplemente me duele que hayas… estado con alguien más. Pero… tú no vas a regresar, ¿verdad? No volverás con él…

Bilbo sintió que su corazón se rompía en ese momento.

—No, yo me quedaré aquí. No importa lo que decidan hacer conmigo.

Legolas lo abrazó.

—Yo te voy a proteger, nada malo va a pasarte, lo prometo.

El joven asintió, sintiéndose un poco mejor después de escuchar que, por lo menos Legolas, no lo odiaba.

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

Bilbo trató de protestar cuando Legolas lo levantó en brazos, pero el príncipe lo ignoró. Aunque, a decir verdad, se lo agradecía, ya que estaba demasiado cansado como para caminar.

* * *

—Espero que sea urgente, Gandalf —gruñó la voz de Thorin. Se encontraban en el castillo de Thranduil, por lo que no se sentía muy cómodo ahí; esperaba poder salir de ese lugar pronto.

El mago puso los ojos en blanco, aquel rey era demasiado testarudo como para entender razones, sólo por esa razón comenzó a preocuparse por el joven humano.

—Necesito que den la orden de cerrar Clepsidra.

Esas palabras lograron que los dos reyes se pusieran alerta.

—¿Por qué? —preguntaron los dos, al unísono.

—Tienen que dar la orden ahora —insistió el mago—, después les explicaré todo.

Thorin parecía protestar, pero Thranduil se alejó y llamó a uno de sus guardias, a regañadientes, Thorin tuvo que acceder, también, a la petición del mago. Se necesitaba que los dos reyes dieran su autorización para que se realizara aquel mandato.

Una vez que el guardia desapareció con el mensaje, los dos líderes se giraron hacia Gandalf.

—Debo decir, Mirthrandir, que esto está comenzado a preocuparme.

Gandalf dirigió su mirada hacia Thranduil.

—Es mucho peor de lo que imaginas; Smaug ha despertado.

El rey de cabello oscuro y barba espesa y negra, se adelantó un paso hacia adelante, de los dos era el más impulsivo. Thranduil, por el contrario, apretó los labios hasta que formaron una línea dura y su rostro se volvió pálido.

—Espero que esto no sea una broma.

—Yo no podría bromear con algo como esto, Thorin —respondió Gandalf, al escuchar las palabras del rey.

—¿Estás seguro? —Cuestionó Thranduil. Una vez que vio al mago asentir, añadió:— Smaug ha permanecido encerrado durante siglos… ¿Cómo pudo pasar algo así?

—Al parecer los orcos han estado secuestrando a los habitantes de nuestra ciudad y los llevan ante el árbol Negro, para usar su sangre.

—Un sacrificio —dijo Thranduil.

—Exacto. Lamentablemente para nosotros éste último surtió el efecto deseado —continuó Gandalf—. Fue la sangre pura de un humano lo que despertó a Smaug. Sólo que este humano no sólo fue un sacrificio, sino que fue reconocido por el rey de la Corte Oscura como su consorte.

—¿Cómo es que sabes todas esas cosas? —Preguntó Thorin frunciendo el ceño, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Porque, a pesar de que todas las otras ocasiones en las que nos hemos enfrentado a Smaug su consorte siempre ha estado a su lado, ésta vez fue diferente, esta reencarnación eligió regresar a Clepsidra y advertirnos sobre su regreso.

—Puede ser una trampa —gruñó Thorin.

Gandalf le dirigió una mirada severa.

—Puedo asegurarte, Thorin Oakenshield, que este humano es sincero. A pesar de su fuerte conexión con Smaug, está de nuestro lado.

—¿Qué hacemos con él? —preguntó Thranduil, arqueando sus elegantes cejas.

—Smaug se debilitaría si él muere; tenemos que matarlo.

Por primera vez, Thranduil asintió, mostrándose de acuerdo a algo que decía Thorin.

Gandalf golpeó el suelo con su bastón; los dos reyes se giraron hacia él. Parecía bastante molesto.

—No puedo creer que estén considerando sacrificar a un ser inocente por esto.

—Es sólo un humano —replicó Thorin, despectivamente—, es un pequeño sacrificio por vencer a Smaug.

—Un día te arrepentirás de tus palabras, Thorin Oakenshield —dijo Gandalf, aumentando el volumen de su voz, de manera que se escuchó en todo el castillo.

Thorin, quien era alguien difícil de intimidad, dio un paso adelante.

—¿Es una amenaza?

—Yo te considero un amigo, Thorin. Nunca te amenazaría. Yo sólo estoy anunciándote algo que estoy seguro que va a suceder: te vas a arrepentir.

Sin embargo, el rey, quien era demasiado testarudo como para aceptar que se equivocaba, prefirió ignorar las palabras del mago.

—Tenemos que matarlo —insistió Thorin—, es lo mejor para todos.

—Si lo haces entonces no serías diferente a Smaug; el matar a alguien sólo porque consideras que su vida no vale nada…

—Estaría salvando a los demás; el bienestar de la mayoría es más importante que la vida de un individuo.

—¡No son números, Thorin! El día en que estés dispuesto a sacrificar tu vida, el reino y el mundo por una sola vida, entonces habrás dejado de pensar como guerrero y podrás considerarte un rey.

Los ojos azules de Thorin parecían brillar con fuego.

—Sólo dime dónde está.

—No puedes sacrificar a Bilbo...

De pronto Thranduil se puso rígido.

—¿Bilbo Baggins?

Gandalf asintió. Thranduil se dirigió a Thorin.

—No puedo impedirte hacerlo, pero tampoco tendrás mi aprobación en esto, Thorin. Ese humano es demasiado importante para mi hijo como para que yo considere participar en su sacrificio, aunque yo piense que es lo correcto.

—Cobarde —gruñó Thorin—. Así que, ¿me dirás dónde se encuentra o tendré que buscarlo yo?

—Yo te llevaré. Pero, si lo haces, te convertirás en alguien como Smaug.

—Lo hago por salvar la ciudad.

—Podríamos encontrar otra manera…

—¿Y mi hijo? Si te atreves a hacerle algo a Legolas, te mataré, Thorin.

—Yo me encargaré de Legolas, Thranduil —dijo Gandalf—, te prometo que no le hará daño. Yo impediré que intervenga. Si Thorin desea quitarle la vida a un humano, entonces que lo haga, ni siquiera yo se lo impediré…

* * *

Era extraño ver a un miembro de la Corte de Luz en esa calle en la que sólo vivían humanos y era aún más extraño que se tratara de Thorin Oakenshield. El mago estaba de pie a su lado, observándolo con severidad. Le señaló el edificio que tenían frente a ellos.

—En el tercer piso, ésa es la ventana que da a su habitación. Supongo que no será difícil para ti escalar y entrar…

Thorin sacó un cuchillo afilado y corto; sus ojos se perdieron en la estructura del edificio, Gandalf estaba seguro que su mente estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en lo que pasaría como para prestarle atención.

Sin embargo, como él esperaba, del edificio saló el príncipe Legolas, no tardó nada en reconocerlos, eran las únicas figuras en la oscuridad. Su mirada, inteligente, comenzó a observar cada detalle en la postura de Thorin.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —Entonces sus ojos se encontraron con el cuchillo en las manos del rey; no tardó mucho en deducir lo que sucedía— ¿Cómo pudiste traerlo aquí? ¡Prometiste que no le dirías a nadie!

Entonces, cuando Legolas estaba a punto de sacar sus propias armas y lanzarse sobre el rey, Gandalf hizo un movimiento con su bastón y el príncipe quedó atrapado por una coraza de energía.

—¡No, Gandalf! ¡Prometiste que Bilbo estaría a salvo! —Gritó Legolas. Sus manos se convirtieron en puños y comenzó a golpear con desesperación a su alrededor. Era como si estuviera golpeando una inquebrantable pared de hierro.

—Esto es algo que tiene que suceder, Legolas.

—¡No, por favor, no!

Thorin puso los ojos en blanco, preguntándose por qué un príncipe reacciona de tal manera por un humano. Los humanos no tenían nada de especial.

—Si te atreves a tocarlo, Thorin, no descansaré hasta matarte, ¡lo juro! —Gritó el príncipe.

El rey ignoró sus amenazas. Ahora entendía, era un capricho, ya se le pasaría. Se dirigió al edificio; su figura se perdió en la oscuridad.

El mago se giró hacia Legolas, él continuaba golpeando con ferocidad su prisión; sus manos comenzaban a sangrar, pero eso no parecía importarle.

—¡Gandalf, por favor, déjame salir! —Rogó el príncipe, con una voz desgarrada.

—Legolas, tienes que detenerte, sólo te estás haciendo daño…

Pero el príncipe lo ignoró.

—Por favor, por favor… Tengo que protegerlo…

Legolas cayó de rodillas, sus manos estaban muy malheridas, un espeso líquido rojo escurría entre sus dedos. Gandalf se sintió mal por él. Había dejado de luchar, pero en sus ojos todavía se podía ver el dolor por el que estaba pasando, una lágrima se escapó de uno de ellos.

—No le va a pasar nada a Bilbo —le aseguró—, Thorin no lo matará, no podrá hacerlo…

Legolas levantó la mirada, no parecía creerle. Estaba temblando.

—No permitas que muera, por favor.

* * *

Thorin entró en la habitación; no había sido difícil abrir la ventana y acercarse hasta la cama sin hacer ruido. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo rápido, pero no pudo resistirse caminar hacia la cabeza y verlo. Tenía curiosidad de saber cómo era, después de todo todavía estaba sorprendido por la reacción del príncipe. Quiso saber si él era diferente.

Lo primero que Thorin vio fue un cabello ondulado y corto de un color castaño claro, en el que a veces se distinguían zonas más claras, como si fueran destellos dorados. Después se fijó en su piel clara y se preguntó si sería tan suave como parecía… Su rostro lucía justo como Gandalf había dicho: inocente. De pronto el cuchillo en su mano le pareció mucho más pesado.

Entonces, cuando sacudió su cabeza y trató de levantar el brazo, el joven abrió los ojos y lo vio. Inmediatamente, se incorporó hasta quedar sentado.

—¿Rey Thorin? ¿Qué hace aquí?

Por supuesto, lo había reconocido, toda Clepsidra debía conocer el aspecto de sus reyes.

Pero, en ese momento, no pudo responder nada, todo lo que hizo fue quedarse ahí, observando los ojos del humano. En ellos pudo ver todas las emociones que lo embargaban, era algo fascinante; vio confusión, miedo y, finalmente, justo después de que ellos observaran el cuchillo y lo comprendieran todo vio resignación.

Bilbo asintió, como si lo estuviera esperando. Y esto tomó a Thorin por sorpresa, esperaba una reacción de pánico, esperaba que él rogara, esperaba hasta que intentara atacarlo, pero aquella aceptación… fue demasiado para él.

El joven se puso de pie; la camisa que traía puesta se había desabrochado y dejaba ver su pecho y parte de su abdomen. Thorin no pudo evitar recorrer su piel desnuda con la mirada, sin embargo, se concentró y se obligó a concentrarse en su rostro.

—Ya sabes lo de Smaug —dijo Bilbo, tratando de parecer tranquilo.

—Sí.

—Entonces vienes a matarme.

—Sí.

Bilbo volvió a asentir.

—Lo entiendo, es lo mejor. Cometí un error y debo pagar por ello. Sólo te pido que lo hagas rápido, sé que no merezco compasión, pero espero que puedas concederme eso.

El joven cerró los ojos. Thorin dio un paso hacia él, aun sorprendido por su actitud. La única muestra de temor que pudo notar en él fue una lágrima, que rodó por su mejilla y su cuello hasta desaparecer en su pecho. Dejó un brillante rastro húmedo en su rostro. Thorin dio otro paso hacia adelante, pero sus dedos se aflojaron y el cuchillo cayó al suelo. Bilbo se estremeció por el ruido, pero no abrió los ojos ni se movió.

Entonces Thorin tomó el rostro del joven entre sus manos y lo acarició. Bilbo, sorprendido, abrió los ojos. El rey lo observó por unos segundos, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. Estaba confundido por su propia reacción. ¿Cómo podría matar a alguien así? Inexplicablemente, lo único que deseaba hacer era protegerlo… Por primera vez en muchos siglos se sintió completamente débil. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que se sentiría así ante un humano.

—¿No vas a matarme?

Thorin lo escuchó y se estremeció ante la idea, ahora le causaba repulsión. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Bilbo.

—No puedo hacerlo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Bilbo estaba completamente sorprendido por la reacción del rey; su corazón todavía no estaba listo para aceptar la idea de que le habían perdonado la vida. Estaba paralizado, sintiendo el aliento de Thorin cerca de su cuello, de pronto, sin tener idea de por qué, se ruborizó. El rey tomó su rostro y lo observó atentamente, sólo hasta ese momento el joven se dio cuenta de lo profundos que eran aquellos ojos azules.

—No puedo hacerlo —repitió, como si tuviera una discusión consigo mismo.

Parecía que Thorin deseaba decir algo más, pero un ruido en la ventana los alertó y el rey se alejó inmediatamente del joven como si quemara. Bilbo todavía estaba asombrado por todo lo que había pasado cuando la aparición de Legolas en su habitación lo distrajo nuevamente. El joven creyó que le había ocurrido algo, porque en su rostro estaba marcado un profundo dolor; atravesó la habitación sin siquiera reparar en la figura de Thorin, de pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y con una extraña sombra en sus hermosos ojos azules.

El príncipe tomó el rostro del joven en sus manos. Bilbo sonrió un poco, ya que se alegraba de ver a su amigo, había tenido una noche tan extraña, que ver un rostro familiar logró calmarlo un poco.

—¿Estás bien, Bilbo? —Los ojos de Legolas parecían revisarlo minuciosamente, en busca de cualquier herida.

—Sí, no te preocupes, Legolas, estoy bien —respondió el joven, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Entonces se dio cuenta que los ojos del príncipe brillaban, algunas lágrimas todavía escapaban de sus ojos y se perdían en sus mejillas.

—Bilbo —el príncipe parecía querer decir muchas cosas, pero sólo pudo pronunciar su nombre, sus manos bajaron y se colocaron sobre los hombros del joven.

Bilbo estiró una de sus manos y la colocó sobre el rostro de Legolas; con su pulgar limpió cuidadosamente una de sus lágrimas.

—¿Por qué has estado llorando?

—Creí que te perdería —respondió e hizo algo que no sólo sorprendió a Bilbo, sino a todos los que estaban en la habitación, se dejó caer de rodillas ante él, como si no pudiera soportarlo más, y se abrazó a la cintura del joven.

Bilbo se ruborizó.

—¡Legolas, levántate, por favor! Tú eres un príncipe, no deberías hacer eso frente a un simple humano.

Sin embargo, él príncipe parecía ignorarlo.

—Creí que no volvería a verte… Y ni siquiera pude venir a protegerte; no tienes idea de lo mucho que me odié por ser incapaz de…

Bilbo comenzó a acariciar su cabello, tratando de llamar su atención, deseaba encontrar la manera de hacer que se pusiera de pie otra vez. Sentía como si las palabras que le dirigía Legolas fueran muy íntimas y de pronto la mirada de Thorin sobre ellos se hacía más pesada, había algo en sus ojos que hacía sentir incómodo a Bilbo. Y, al girar un poco más su cabeza, descubrió que Gandalf también estaba en la habitación, sólo que ninguno de ellos lo había visto entrar.

—No es tu responsabilidad protegerme, Legolas —dijo Bilbo—, ya has hecho demasiado por mí y estoy muy agradecido. Así que, por favor, levántate…

Por fin, el príncipe hizo caso de sus palabras y, cuando Bilbo sus manos cerca de su rostro de nuevo, se dio cuenta que estaban muy malheridas.

—¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho?

Legolas retiró sus manos con brusquedad y desvió la mirada.

—No es nada.

Pero Bilbo frunció el ceño. Por supuesto que le había pasado algo, sólo que, por alguna razón, no quería decírselo. Sin embargo, el joven vio su oportunidad para pagarle al príncipe algo de lo mucho que había hecho por él. Sacó unas vendas y algo de alcohol, que siempre guardaba en su mesita de noche, y lo obligó a sentarse en la cama.

—No tienes que hacer esto, Bilbo…

Pero el joven lo ignoró, así como el príncipe había hecho caso omiso de todas sus protestas cuando se dejó caer de rodillas ante él. Con mucho cuidado tomó una de las manos de Legolas y comenzó a limpiar sus heridas. Un poco de rubor apareció en las mejillas del príncipe.

—Entonces… —comenzó Bilbo, una vez que las miradas y el silencio fueron demasiado para él— ¿Qué piensan hacer conmigo? Ya que han decidido perdonarme la vida…

Legolas se sacudió y le dirigió una mirada de profundo odio a Thorin. Bilbo, que no quería ser la causa de un nuevo conflicto, tomó el rostro del príncipe y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos nuevamente; Legolas logró calmarse un poco.

—Considero que, por el momento, debemos continuar actuando como si nada hubiera sucedido. Por supuesto, las puertas de Clepsidra deben permanecer cerradas, pero nadie debe conocer la razón. No creo que sea prudente que los habitantes sepan que Smaug ha despertado, por lo menos no ahora —dijo Gandalf. Después le dirigió una amable sonrisa al humano—. Nosotros vamos a protegerte, Bilbo. Si es que estás completamente decidido a abandonar a tu consorte y quedarte de nuestro lado.

Bilbo se estremeció, la palabra abandonar había pesado en su corazón con demasiada fuerza. Sin embargo, pese al dolor que experimentó, se las ingenió para dirigirle una sonrisa a Legolas, quien no podía dejar de mirarlo.

—Sí, me quedaré con ustedes.

—Deberías quedarte en mi castillo, Bilbo. Ahí estarías a salvo, ahí podría protegerte, podría estar contigo todo el tiempo…

—No.

Todos se giraron hacia Thorin en ese momento, su voz había emergido un gruñido molesto y no sólo había causado sorpresa en Bilbo, sino que él mismo parecía confundido por lo que había dicho, como si sus labios se hubiesen despegado sin su completo consentimiento.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Lo que quise decir fue que… que si Bilbo se muda al castillo de Thranduil, tarde o temprano comenzarían los rumores y las personas se preguntarían por qué un príncipe de la Corte de Luz le permitiría a un humano dormir bajo su mismo techo…

Legolas se giró hacia el rey, mientras Bilbo colocaba los últimos vendajes en su mano izquierda.

—No me interesa lo que las personas digan, sólo me importa que Bilbo esté bien.

—Pero queremos evitar que los demás se enteren de lo que está sucediendo —protestó Thorin.

Gandalf arqueó una de sus canosas cejas hacia el rey, como si tratara de encontrar algún mensaje oculto en sus palabras, sin embargo, después de unos momentos asintió hacia él.

—Lo mejor es dejar las cosas como están. No debemos hacer ningún cambio significativo por el momento; ya tendremos suficiente con las preguntas que surgirán después de que todos se den cuenta que la entrada a Clepsidra ha sido cerrada.

Bilbo suspiró, aliviado; lo cierto era que no deseaba abandonar su departamento, se sentía bastante cómodo ahí. Por fin, terminó de curar las heridas de Legolas y este le dirigió una mirada de profundo agradecimiento. Aunque no parecía del todo conforme con la decisión del mago.

—Entonces… tal vez yo podría quedarme aquí, contigo —sugirió el príncipe, acariciando el cabello del joven.

Thorin gruñó.

—Tendríamos el mismo problema, las personas se enterarían y comenzarían a hablar —protestó el rey.

—Toda Clepsidra sabe que Bilbo y yo somos amigos.

Antes de que Thorin volviera a protestar, el humano decidió intervenir.

—No es que no aprecie tu compañía, Legolas, pero preferiría que todo siguiera como antes… Por lo menos hasta que… Smaug decida tratar de apoderarse de todo y no me quede más remedio que enfrentarme a lo que hice.

Bilbo sintió que el nombre de Smaug había salido de sus labios con dificultad y dolor y estaba seguro que todos lo habían notado; su voz se había roto un poco al pronunciarlo.

—Todo va a estar bien, Bilbo —le prometió Legolas.

El joven asintió, a pesar de que no le creía.

De pronto, su cuerpo se puso rígido por unos segundos, justo antes de que su vista se volviera borrosa y pudiera experimentar todo lo que sintió Smaug al despertarse. Era como si una parte de él hubiera regresado al bosque y pudiera ver el momento en que el rey de la Corte Oscura abría los ojos y se daba cuenta de que su consorte no estaba.

Se había ido, lo había abandonado…

Bilbo se hizo un ovillo en la cama y se llevó una mano al corazón, era como si este se hubiese partido… Podía sentir la desesperación y el dolor de Smaug al tratar de buscarlo, al tratar de llamarlo y después al darse cuenta que lo había traicionado… Pero no había enojo, sólo una herida profunda, que ardía en el pecho del rey constantemente. Parecía que Bilbo todavía estaba en aquel bosque, porque podía escuchar su nombre emergiendo de los labios desesperados de Smaug como si estuviera a sólo unos pasos de él.

_Bilbo, regresa a mí. Por favor, ven conmigo. No lo recuerdas ahora, pero siempre estuvimos juntos y siempre fuiste feliz a mi lado. Por favor, Bilbo, regresa… sabes lo mucho que me duele… sabes que no puedo existir sin ti._

El joven se cubrió los oídos a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que la voz no se apagaría porque estaba en su interior, emergiendo debajo de su piel y llenándolo con dolor y arrepentimiento…

* * *

Thorin no pudo soportar ver a Bilbo así y, sin pensar en lo que hacía, se acercó a la cama. Legolas estaba inclinado sobre él tratando de calmarlo, pero el humano seguía cubriéndose los oídos.

—Bilbo, por favor, necesito que trates de concentrarte en mi voz —dijo Gandalf—. Dime qué es lo que te pasa, sino no puedo hacer nada por ti…

—Es Smaug —respondió él, con voz trémula. De sus ojos habían comenzado a brotar lágrimas—. Sabe que lo traicioné… me está llamando… está sufriendo… Puedo sentir su dolor en mi pecho.

Thorin deseaba terminar con su agonía, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada. Y, por primera vez, se dio cuenta del sacrificio que Bilbo estaba haciendo por la ciudad; porque él en verdad quería a Smaug, pero se resistía a regresar con él. Un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de él cuando se dio cuenta de la conexión que había entre Bilbo y Smaug, algo que no pudo descifrar en ese momento.

Una de las manos de Bilbo se aferró a las sábanas de la cama, Thorin sin poder evitarlo, puso la suya junto a la de él y sus dedos tocaron los del humano. Bilbo, al sentir que había algo más sólido a lo que aferrarse, no dudó en tomar la mano del rey. Thorin esbozó una ligera sonrisa, a pesar de que sabía que Bilbo tenía los ojos cerrados y que no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Y el rey no sólo le permitió hacerlo, sino que entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Su mano era tan pequeña a comparación de la suya y tan suave…

Sin embargo, Legolas se colocó entre ellos e hizo que Thorin soltara a Bilbo. El príncipe le dirigió una mirada de rabia.

—A ti no te interesa Bilbo… ni siquiera tienes derecho a acercarte a él. No después de lo que intentaste hacer.

Thorin sintió unos repentinos deseos de golpear a Legolas en el rostro, pero sabía que no era momento de crear conflictos, no cuando tenían un problema mayor a punto de desatarse. Además, él no podía reaccionar así, no por causa de un humano…

Legolas se sentó junto a Bilbo y tomó una de sus manos. Thorin volvió a experimentar esa irresistible necesidad de golpearlo, pero, en lugar de hacerlo se alejó de ellos y se cruzó de brazos.

—Legolas, haz que se detenga, no lo soporto —suplicó Bilbo, abriendo los ojos y aferrándose con más fuerza a la mano del príncipe.

—¿No puedes hacer algo, Gandalf? —Preguntó Legolas, desesperado.

El mago negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo Bilbo puede hacerlo. Puedes bloquear su voz y te concentras en otra cosa, algo que logre desviar la conexión. Aunque, debo advertirte, eso no servirá por mucho tiempo… tarde o temprano Smaug volverá a tratar de llegar a tu mente.

Bilbo no tenía idea de qué podría acallar la voz de Smaug, todo en lo que pensaba se desvanecía ante su voz… Entonces el joven levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Thorin; él lo observaba fijamente, con sus ojos azules brillando con preocupación.

Y Bilbo se dio cuenta: sus ojos. Decidió concentrarse en el color azul profundo de los ojos del rey, como si pudiera aferrarse físicamente a ellos. Sus pensamientos se centraron tanto en ellos que la voz de Smaug comenzó a apagarse, hasta que se desvaneció. Sólo entonces el sufrimiento cesó y pudo tranquilizarse nuevamente.

Thorin observó atentamente como Bilbo volvía a desviar la mirada y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, parecía que el sufrimiento se hubiera desvanecido de su cuerpo, sólo que aquello lo había dejado muy agotado. Con cierta molestia observó cómo Legolas le acariciaba el cabello hasta que se quedaba dormido.

—Me voy a quedar con él esta noche —anunció Legolas, dirigiéndose a Gandalf.

Thorin apretó los puños, pero se resistió a protestar.

—No, lo mejor es dejarlo descansar —replicó Gandalf.

Legolas frunció el ceño hacia él.

—Pero si me necesita…

—Necesita estar solo en estos momentos —interrumpió el mago.

Después de un rato, el príncipe asintió, pero antes de marcharse se inclinó para besar la frente del joven. Thorin apretó los dientes, sin saber por qué aquello le causaba tanta molestia.

* * *

—¿No pudiste haberlo hecho tú? —Preguntó Thorin sin poder evitarlo, una vez que estuvieron fuera del edificio y que Legolas se marchó.

—¿Hacer qué? —Dijo Gandalf arqueando una ceja hacia el rey. Aunque, por alguna razón parecía bastante divertido.

—Curar las heridas de Legolas.

—Sí, hubiera sido más rápido y fácil —respondió el mago.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

—Porque yo sabía que él no aceptaría la ayuda de nadie más que la de Bilbo.

Thorin gruñó pero no dijo nada más. Ni siquiera él podía explicarse por qué estaba tan molesto.

—Tú lo sabías…

—¿Qué? —Soltó Gandalf, con fingida inocencia. Su sonrisa lo delataba.

—Que yo no podría… hacerle daño a Bilbo, por eso me llevaste con él.

El mago asintió.

—¿Qué fue lo que te detuvo? —Preguntó Gandalf—. Yo tengo una teoría, pero me gustaría escucharlo de ti…

—No lo sé.

—Por supuesto que lo sabes, Thorin Oakenshield, pero no estás listo para admitírtelo aún.

* * *

Bilbo puso todo su esfuerzo en concentrarse en todas y cada una de sus clases al día siguiente. Pero era difícil, ya que su mente no lo dejaba olvidarse de todo lo que le había sucedido el día anterior. Se había alegrado un poco al descubrir que estaba solo en su departamento aquella mañana y es que todavía no estaba listo para más preguntas o conversaciones acerca de su incierto futuro.

Lo único que no le causó sorpresa, fue que todos sus compañeros parecían haberse enterado de que se habían cerrado las puertas de Clepsidra y ese era el único tema que se escuchaba en los pasillos. Hasta, por unos instantes, parecieron olvidar que no le dirigían la palabra y alguien le preguntaba si sabía algo acerca de ello. Pero, como a Bilbo le molestaba mucho aquel tema, optaba por negar con la cabeza y retirarse de ahí.

Casi para finalizar el día, toda aquella situación lo había agotado y decidió sentarse a la sombra de un árbol para descansar un poco. Sin embargo, sus ojos se cerraron muy pronto, sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

Entonces, la figura borrosa de Smaug apareció ante él.

Bilbo se puso de pie, sintiendo que su corazón latía con desesperación. Muchos sentimientos contradictorios se agolpaban en su pecho. Tenía tantas ganas de acercarse a él, pero a la vez sabía que eso estaría mal, que no debía regresar…

—_Ven, Bilbo _—Smaug extendió un brazo hacia él, pero su figura se alejaba más y más.

El joven negó con la cabeza, pero su cuerpo lo traicionó y comenzó a avanzar hacia él.

—No puedo estar contigo.

* * *

La primera persona en darse cuenta que algo extraño le ocurría a Bilbo fue una de sus compañeras: Miranda. La joven observó como él se levantaba y se alejaba del árbol donde había descansado pero no en dirección al edificio de la Universidad sino en dirección hacia la salida.

La joven se acercó a él.

—¡Bilbo! ¿No piensas entrar a la clase? —Preguntó ella, tomándolo del brazo. Pero el joven se sacudió su mano.

—Tengo que irme.

Miranda, un poco molesta por la forma en que la había tratado, lo siguió y se colocó frente a él y en ese momento soltó una exclamación de asombro y horror. Los ojos de Bilbo parecían emitir un brillo antinatural y a pesar de que su rostro estaba inclinado hacia ella, Miranda sabía que no la estaba viendo…

—¿Bilbo? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Entonces, el rostro del joven se tornó sombrío. Parecía estar sufriendo.

—Tengo que verlo… ¡Tengo que estar con él! ¡Me está llamando! Pero no puedo… no debo…

Miranda tuvo el presentimiento de que esas palabras no estaban dirigidas a ella, ni siquiera estaba del todo segura si Bilbo podía verla realmente.

El joven la empujó a un lado y continuó caminando. Miranda, entre la molestia y la confusión, decidió darse la vuelta y regresar a la Universidad. No quería meterse en problemas.

Y Bilbo continuó caminando, sin ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo... Sólo se detuvo un momento hasta llegar a las puertas de Clepsidra.

—Necesito que las puertas permanezcan cerradas y deben informarme a mí o al rey Thranduil si alguno de ustedes detecta algo extraño al otro lado…

Pero Thorin no pudo terminar porque sus ojos se encontraron con Bilbo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Pero se dio cuenta rápidamente que algo andaba mal con él. Se acercó y colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

—Necesito salir —la voz de Bilbo emergió trémula, como si estuviera sufriendo.

Thorin lo observó con atención y notó que sus ojos habían cambiado de color, brillaban como si fueran llamas incandescentes.

—Bilbo, escúchame, tienes que despertar…

La cabeza del joven se inclinó hacia él, de sus ojos brotaron cálidas lágrimas. Y, a pesar de que Thorin podía sentir su mirada, sabía que en realidad no lo estaba viendo a él.

—¿Smaug?

Thorin se paralizó; por alguna razón, Bilbo creía que él era Smaug. Sus brazos se aferraron al cuello de Thorin. Él sabía que debía decir algo para hacer que Bilbo despertara, pero en ese momento no pudo hablar.

—Perdóname —le dijo, haciendo que se inclinara más hacia él. Una de sus pequeñas manos acarició su rostro—. No puedo regresar contigo… No puedo abandonar Clepsidra.

Thorin experimentó una agradable calidez cuando el joven se inclinó más cerca. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo reaccionar, pero en ese momento no podía concentrarse.

—Bilbo, yo no soy…

Pero el cuerpo de Bilbo se puso rígido repentinamente y sus ojos se apagaron, el fuego que había en ellos parecía haberlos abandonado. Sus párpados se cerraron de golpe y Thorin tuvo que sostenerlo para evitar que se cayera hasta el suelo.

Lo levantó en brazos y lo acercó a su cuerpo.

—Te llevaré a casa —le dijo, a pesar de que sabía que no podía escucharlo. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era asegurarse de que estuviera completamente bien y después tenía que llamar a Gandalf, porque aquello se estaba saliendo de control… Al parecer, Smaug había encontrado una forma de hacerlo regresar…

Thorin se sintió extraño al pensar en eso y acercó a Bilbo un poco más, como si temiera que alguien lo arrancara de sus brazos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Thorin dejó a Bilbo en su cama con mucho cuidado, pero tuvo una extraña sensación al hacerlo; se había acostumbrado a la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo y le pareció sentir que sus brazos se resistían a dejarlo. Se inclinó hacia él y escuchó su respiración, se alegró al ver que el joven sólo estaba durmiendo. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, sus dedos acariciaron su rostro con suavidad; no sabía por qué, pero tenía miedo de que cualquier movimiento brusco pudiera lastimarlo.

Todo se estaba volviendo tan confuso para él. Ni siquiera podía creer que alguna vez le había pasado por la cabeza… matarlo. Ahora la idea le parecía repulsiva. Todo lo que quería hacer en esos momentos era proteger a Bilbo.

Bilbo se removió un poco en la cama y Thorin pudo escucharlo suspirar. De ese modo se veía tan pacífico, que el rey sentía que no podía apartar los ojos de él. Sin poder resistirse acarició sus labios, eran suaves y cálidos… Entonces el rey se dio cuenta que su rostro estaba demasiado cerca del de Bilbo y se echó hacia atrás con rapidez y se puso de pie. Se masajeó las sienes, tratando de encontrar una respuesta a su extraño comportamiento…

Pero el humano se despertó en ese momento y nuevamente no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él. El rostro de Bilbo se había ensombrecido, sus ojos se abrieron con un pánico repentino; por supuesto, él no podía recordar cómo era que había llegado hasta ahí. Thorin, quien no podía soportar verlo sufriendo, se acercó a él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

—Todo está bien, Bilbo. Yo te traje aquí; estás en tu departamento, estás a salvo.

El joven humano asintió, aunque todavía no lucía muy tranquilo.

—¿Dónde está…?

Pero Bilbo se interrumpió rápidamente, reaccionando. Thorin pudo ver el temor, la confusión y la decepción brillar en sus hermosos ojos cuando se dio cuenta que no todo lo que había creído ver había sido del todo real. Por supuesto, al rey jamás le había pasado desapercibido que Bilbo preguntó por Smaug. Y, a pesar de que el rey de la Corte Oscura sólo tenía como objetivo apoderarse de Clepsidra, aquel humano no podía dejar de ansiar su presencia. Porque Thorin sabía que Bilbo deseaba verlo, a pesar de todo. Sin embargo, seguía resistiéndose porque era lo correcto.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Preguntó Bilbo.

Thorin se sentó en la cama, junto a él, aunque se obligó a sí mismo a poner más distancia entre ellos. Le relató todo, pero omitiendo la parte en la que lo había confundido con Smaug.

—¿Estuve a punto de salir de Clepsidra? —Soltó el joven, viéndose alarmado.

El rey asintió. Lo cierto era que él también experimentaba una extraña sensación de temor. De pronto le dio miedo la idea de que, a través de los sueños (o lo que fuera con lo que había sido controlado Bilbo), Smaug pudiera convencerlo de regresar. Thorin se sentía aterrado ante la idea de que Bilbo lograra salir de la ciudad y se entregara nuevamente a Smaug.

—No te preocupes, yo estaba ahí y te traje a tu departamento —dijo Thorin.

—¿Qué pasa si vuelve a ocurrir? —Bilbo parecía angustiado— ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—Yo voy a cuidar de ti. Además, estoy seguro que Gandalf encontrará la manera de que Smaug ya no pueda controlarte.

El joven asintió, un poco más tranquilo. Thorin lo vio sonreír. Y le gustaba verlo así. Entonces Bilbo rodeó el cuello del rey con sus brazos.

—Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Thorin tardó en corresponder a su abrazo, pero cuando lo hizo sintió que sus brazos rodearon con mucha facilidad el pequeño cuerpo del humano. Era como si sus brazos se amoldaran perfectamente a Bilbo.

Entonces el joven se apartó y Thorin, un poco reacio, tuvo que dejarlo ir.

—¡Legolas! —exclamó él— Debe estar en la Universidad, siempre me espera… ¡Tengo que regresar, debe estar muy preocupado por mí!

Thorin frunció el ceño. Aunque fuera extraño, sentía que aquellos momentos la mención del nombre de ese príncipe le resultaba particularmente desagradable.

Bilbo hizo un movimiento para tratar de levantarse, pero Thorin lo detuvo con gentileza.

—Necesitar descansar.

—Pero él…

Como si las palabras y desesperación del humano lo hubieran llamado, el príncipe Legolas entró en el departamento en ese momento y no tardó mucho en llegar hasta la habitación. Como Bilbo había supuesto, Legolas parecía muy preocupado. Rápidamente se las ingenió para hacer a un lado a Thorin para llegar hasta el joven. El rey sintió una rabia indescriptible cuando Legolas lo apartó de Bilbo, pero luchó con todas sus fuerzas por controlarse. No quería que el humano se preocupara más.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Bilbo? Me encontré con tu compañera cuando fui a buscarte a la Universidad y lo que me dijo fue extraño…

—Yo… —Bilbo parecía nervioso y avergonzado— creí volver a verlo… Sólo quería decirle que no podía estar con él, pero entonces me acerqué y…

* * *

Bilbo recordó perfectamente todas las imágenes que aparecieron en su cabeza… Recordó la voz necesitada de Smaug y sintió que ya no podía seguir con el relato. Se giró para buscar los ojos de Thorin, en busca de ayuda. Afortunadamente el rey entendió el mensaje porque le contó todo a Legolas.

—Tenemos que decirle a Gandalf —añadió Thorin, al final.

El príncipe asintió en su dirección, pero se arrodilló junto a la cama de Bilbo y tomó una de sus manos.

—Ve a buscarlo, yo me quedaré aquí, cuidando a Bilbo.

Al humano le pareció ver un destello de desprecio brillar en los ojos de Thorin y se preguntó si eso se debía a que Legolas parecía estar ordenándole o a otra cosa… Fuera por lo que fuera, Bilbo estaba decidido a evitar discusiones.

—No es necesario, eso sólo pasó porque me quedé dormido —dijo—, y ahora no tengo sueño, así que no puede pasarme nada.

Legolas negó con la cabeza.

—No me voy a mover de aquí.

—Pero…

El suspiro de Thorin fue el que lo hizo interrumpirse.

—No tardaré —dijo, como si ya estuviera decido. Después, con algo de ira contenida, añadió hacia Legolas:— Más vale que lo cuides bien.

El príncipe parecía querer responderle algo, pero se olvidó de todo cuando vio que Thorin se inclinaba y acariciaba una de las mejillas de Bilbo con suavidad. Legolas parecía sorprendido, él también lo estaba y se sintió extraño cuando vio que Thorin le dirigía una sonrisa cálida, algo completamente contrario al gesto furioso con el que había visto al príncipe sólo unos segundos antes.

—Volveré pronto.

Después de unos minutos, Legolas se levantó y se acercó más a Bilbo. El joven trató de hacer algo, se sentía un completo inútil ahí en la cama. Quiso ofrecerle algo de beber a Legolas, pero el príncipe sólo insistió en que debía descansar.

Bilbo frunció el ceño. Lo cierto era que necesitaba tener algo en lo que centrar su atención ya que no quería recordar lo que había sucedido, sobre todo no quería recordar a Smaug.

—¿Estás bien?

Su rostro debía de estar mostrando sus emociones en ese momento porque Legolas se vio preocupado, otra vez. Trató de controlarse, pero todo lo que consiguió fue que dos lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. El príncipe las limpió con mucha suavidad y colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla de Bilbo. El humano no pudo resistirse más y se abrazó a Legolas con todas sus fuerzas.

—Volví a escucharlo, Legolas. Me estaba llamando de nuevo. Ya no quiero verlo, ya no quiero escuchar su voz en mi cabeza porque… me duele.

Pero lo más doloroso era que una parte de él sentía que estaba mintiendo, porque todavía quería verlo. Quería estar cerca de Smaug, a pesar de que sabía que sería un error regresar con él.

—Todo va estar bien, Bilbo. Yo siempre estaré contigo.

Después Legolas insistió en que intentara dormir un poco, pero a Bilbo le parecía una idea peligrosa; ahora sentía que se volvía más vulnerable a Smaug estando dormido. Además, todavía no se sentía cansado.

Así que trató de distraerse. Se sentó y tomó una de las manos de Legolas, el príncipe sonrió.

—Empiezo a pensar que no te merezco —dijo, tratando de corresponder a su sonrisa—, eres demasiado bueno conmigo. Nunca podré pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Legolas puso los ojos en blanco y se rió.

—Por favor, tienes que dejar de preocuparte por eso. Ya te he dicho que no tienes que pagarme nada.

Bilbo se animó un poco.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué lo haces, es decir, yo sólo soy un humano y tú eres un príncipe de la Corte de Luz; alguien como tú no debería si quiera voltear a ver a alguien como yo…

El humano creyó que Legolas se reiría, pero esta vez no lo hizo. Su expresión se volvió completamente seria. Se inclinó hacia él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

—Nunca vuelvas a decir algo así, Bilbo. Tú vales más que todos lo de la Corte de Luz —Legolas apoyó su frente en la del humano. Se ruborizó—. Bilbo, lo que yo siento por ti es…

Pero Legolas se interrumpió cuando dos figuras aparecieron en la habitación. Lentamente, soltó el rostro de Bilbo y se hizo hacia atrás. El humano todavía estaba confundido por todo lo que le había dicho el príncipe, cuando notó que Thorin fruncía el ceño hacia Legolas, parecía muy molesto por algo que Bilbo no lograba descifrar.

—Sé que esto va a ser algo doloroso para ti, pero necesito que me digas exactamente qué fue lo que viste, Bilbo. Necesito que me digas todo lo que te dijo Smaug —habló Gandalf, repentinamente, provocando que el humano notara su presencia.

El joven se encogió sobre sí, como si pudiera protegerse de lo que sabía que iba a sentir en el momento en que comenzara a hablar. Legolas lo tomó de la mano, y eso lo hizo sentirse un poco mejor. Así que tomó una respiración profunda y le contó a Gandalf, tratando de no omitir nada, a pesar de que había algunas cosas que le avergonzaba decir ante Thorin.

Cuando terminó, toda la habitación se sumió en silencio, Gandalf estaba bastante preocupado, pero parecía esforzarse por pensar en una solución. Pero Thorin y Legolas se limitaban a mirarlo con intensidad. Bilbo no pudo soportarlo mucho tiempo, tenía que decir algo.

—¿Es cierto? —Preguntó, dirigiéndose al mago solamente. No quería enfrentarse a las miradas del rey o del príncipe en ese momento.

—¿Qué?

Bilbo se ruborizó y agachó la mirada, de pronto le pareció muy interesante el color de las sábanas que lo cubrían. Soltó la mano de Legolas.

—¿Es cierto que Smaug y yo… que yo estuve relacionado con él en mi otra vida?

Decidió levantar la vista en ese momento, pero se arrepintió de haberlo hecho ya que lo hizo a tiempo para ver cómo Thorin cerraba los puños con fuerza y cómo Legolas se tensaba. Gandalf, sin embargo, los ignoró por completo.

—Bilbo, tú fuiste su consorte cada una de tus vidas pasadas, sin excepción. Y siempre te quedabas con él… hasta ahora.

El joven colocó una mano en su pecho sin darse cuenta; de pronto sentía que su corazón latía a un ritmo casi doloroso. Se esforzó por parecer indiferente, pero sabía que sus ojos lo traicionaban, siempre lo hacían.

—Todavía estás a tiempo.

Bilbo lo observó, confundido. El mago le dirigió una sonrisa amable.

—Veo lo mucho que esto te hace sufrir. Así que es mejor que pienses realmente lo que deseas hacer. Yo te doy la oportunidad de marcharte, si eso es lo que quieres.

Legolas se levantó inmediatamente, parecía completamente molesto con el mago.

—Gandalf…

—¡No quiero que digan nada, esto es sólo decisión de Bilbo! —Su voz se elevó de tal manera que Legolas volvió a cerrar los labios y Thorin, quien se había tensado casi tanto como él.

Bilbo, quien sólo podía ver a Gandalf, se sintió abrumado.

—¿Puedo irme?

El mago asintió.

—Si lo deseas, puedes regresar con Smaug. Te prometo que nadie te impedirá irte y que encontrarás las puertas de Clepsidra abiertas.

El humano se estremeció, recordando las palabras de Smaug. Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta que todos los músculos de Thorin se habían tensado; tenía los brazos cruzados con fuerza, como si quisiera controlarse a sí mismo. Pero sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos azules lo miraban a él, suplicantes, desesperados.

Legolas, por otro lado, parecía ansioso por hablar, pero su mirada era suficiente para Bilbo. Se tocó el pecho, sintiendo que su corazón se rompía, de nuevo.

—No voy a abandonar mi ciudad —dijo, finalmente, pero no pudo ocultar las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos, ni evitar que su voz se quebrara.

Desvió la mirada y se limpió el rostro con el dorso de su mano.

—Bien, entonces creo que necesitaré unos días para encontrar algo que pueda ayudar a bloquear tu mente —dijo Gandalf—. Pero debo advertirte, una vez que logres ser inmune a Smaug en tus pensamientos, él intentará otras formas de llegar a ti y cuando todo lo demás falle, entonces vendrá personalmente… y comenzará la verdadera batalla.

Bilbo se estremeció y ni siquiera notó cuando Thorin se arrodillaba junto a la cama y extendía una mano hacia su rostro.

—Te protegeré.

No tuvo tiempo para responder o agradecerle, porque Gandalf volvió a hablar y Legolas parecía molesto, de pronto.

—Es necesario que alguien se quede aquí para cuidar de Bilbo mientras trato de encontrar la forma de bloquear su mente. No podemos permitir que se vuelva a repetir lo de esta mañana.

—Yo me quedaré —ofreció Thorin.

—No —gruñó Legolas—, conmigo es suficiente, Bilbo no necesita más guardianes.

Pero el joven no iba a permitir que eso ocurriera, no quería que ninguno de ellos lo cuidara.

—No tienen que cuidar de mí, me las puedo arreglar solo. Si me aseguro que el departamento esté completamente cerrado…

—De ninguna manera, Bilbo —esta vez fue Gandalf quien habló—, tendrás que aceptarlo, no puedes quedarte solo. Y tú, Legolas, permitirás que Thorin te ayude. Necesitaré varios días y es imposible que permanezcas tanto sin descansar, así que te quedarás las dos primeras noches y las otras dos se las dejarás a Thorin.

Bilbo trató de protestar, pero fue inútil, ninguno quería escucharlo a él. Así que tuvo que aceptar que Legolas se quedara en el departamento.

Llegó a pensar que todo podría controlarse, que los incidentes de levantarse en la noche y querer abrir la puerta terminarían cuando Legolas lo llevara de vuelta a su habitación. Creyó que todo estaría bien. Sólo tendría que sufrir en las noches, sólo tendría que resistirse a la voz de Smaug en sus horas de sueño. Hasta que todo cambió y comenzó a escuchar la voz profunda del rey de la Corte Oscura a todas horas.

Despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza… Pero no se dio cuenta de que algo andaba verdaderamente mal hasta que vio a Legolas inclinado sobre él con una expresión preocupada en el rostro. Y entonces se dio cuenta que no estaba en su cama, sino en el piso y que ni siquiera estaba en su habitación sino en la sala.

—¿Ves bien? —Le preguntó el príncipe, moviendo su mano frente a su cara.

Bilbo asintió, pero eso le provocó una punzada de dolor e hizo una mueca. Legolas le levantó la cabeza y, de pronto, suspiró con tranquilidad.

—Nada grave, ni siquiera estás sangrando… Ven, dame la mano, te ayudaré a sentarte.

Pero no sólo lo ayudó, sino que lo llevó hasta el sofá cargando. Bilbo le preguntó qué había pasado, pero el príncipe no le contestó inmediatamente sino que se fue y regresó rápidamente con una bolsa con hielos.

—No alcancé a llegar a tiempo —dijo, a modo de disculpa, mientras le colocaba la bolsa en la cabeza. Bilbo comenzó a sentirse mejor—, lo siento.

El joven reprimió una sonrisa, a veces le divertía el modo en que Legolas parecía sentirse culpable cuando le pasaba algo malo, aunque él no tuviera nada que ver con ello.

—No digas tonterías, no fue tu culpa. Y… ¿qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió?

Legolas lo vio con preocupación.

—Te quedaste dormido.

—¿Qué? —Bilbo observó a su alrededor y encontró su reloj de pared… No, no podía ser posible, eran las cuatro de la tarde, ni siquiera tenía sueño… Cerró los ojos y trató de recordar. Él se había puesto de pie para buscar algo, entonces, escuchó la voz de Smaug y eso era lo último que recordaba.

Sin embargo, esa no fue la última vez que sucedió aquello. La voz de Smaug se escuchaba en su cabeza con bastante frecuencia, torturándolo, llamándolo. Y en el momento en que podía oírla, todo se volvía de color negro. Sólo que en las siguientes ocasiones Legolas estaba cerca de él y podía atraparlo antes de que pudiera llegar al suelo. Y después tenía que despertarlo, antes de que sus ojos se encendieran como fuego y él intentara salir del departamento con desesperación.

* * *

Thorin jamás se imaginó que dos días podrían volverse especialmente largos, pero, a pesar de lo mucho que ansiaba ir al departamento de Bilbo, se negó a hacerlo hasta el tercer día.

Cuando llegó se encontró con el humano durmiendo en el sofá y Legolas, cerca, cuidando de él. Sin embargo, todavía eran las dos de la tarde.

—Espero que Gandalf tenga una solución pronto —le dijo a Thorin en voz baja—, porque Bilbo parece empeorar.

El rey observó con detenimiento al príncipe y se dio cuenta que se veía cansado, sin embargo, eso parecía ser lo que menos le preocupaba en aquel momento. Le lanzó una mirada a Bilbo, quien seguía dormido. Entonces Legolas le explicó todo lo que había sucedido; el humano dormía bien y parecía lleno de energía, hasta que, de pronto, se quedaba completamente dormido sin ninguna explicación.

—Parece como si él tuviera más control sobre Bilbo —comentó Legolas—, no sé cómo, pero parece que es Smaug quien lo induce al sueño para poder llegar hasta él más fácilmente.

Thorin apretó sus puños. Tenía muchas ganas de enfrentarse con Smaug y destruirlo.

Legolas, a pesar de estar muy cansado, no parecía confiar del todo en él, así que insistió en quedarse con ellos, pero Bilbo no lo permitió. Se levantó del sofá (ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta el momento en que había despertado) y se dirigió hacia él.

—Te agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero necesitas descansar —le dijo. Se puso de puntitas y acarició suavemente el lugar donde se comenzaban a formar sombras oscuras debajo de los ojos de Legolas. A Thorin no le pasó desapercibida la sonrisa de placer que se dibujó en los labios del príncipe cuando los dedos de Bilbo hicieron contacto con su piel. Tuvo que hacer todo su esfuerzo para no gruñir.

—Bilbo, yo sólo quiero…

—Estaré bien —le aseguró el joven y lo abrazó. Así que Legolas no tuvo más remedio que marcharse.

Entonces Bilbo se giró hacia Thorin y le ofreció una sonrisa tan radiante y sincera, que al rey le fue imposible olvidarla.

—Gracias por venir.

—Yo…

—Te haré algo de comer —lo interrumpió Bilbo, repentinamente—. Es mi única forma de darte las gracias.

—No, espera, no tengo hambre…

Pero era tarde, el humano ya se había escapado hacia la pequeña cocina. Y ese día Thorin descubrió que nunca había probado algo tan delicioso como lo que hacía Bilbo. Cualquier cosa que cocinara aquel joven era exquisita.

Sin embargo, se olvidó de todo cuando vio como Bilbo se desplomaba, pero fue lo bastante rápido para tomarlo entre sus brazos antes de que cayera hasta el suelo. Lo despertó y trató de hacer lo mismo el resto del día, mantenerlo despierto… por lo menos hasta que oscureció.

Fue cerca de medianoche cuando comenzó todo. Bilbo abrió los ojos, que ahora le brillaban como fuego incandescente y se dirigió, sin pensarlo mucho, hasta la entrada de su departamento. Pero Thorin no le permitió llegar a la perilla.

—Bilbo, por favor, escúchame… tienes que despertar.

Después de que el joven intentara una vez más acercarse a la puerta, se giró hacia Thorin. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos.

—Perdóname, Smaug —dijo, dirigiéndose a Thorin.

El rey pudo haber intentado negar que era quien él esperaba, pero pensó que tal vez así era mejor para Bilbo le hiciera caso. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y, como esperaba, el humano no se resistió.

—Sabes que no puedo estar contigo, aunque quiero hacerlo. No puedo abandonar a mi ciudad.

Thorin hizo una mueca ante aquellas palabras, mientras entraba en la habitación del joven e intentaba dejarlo con cuidado, en la cama. Sabía que Bilbo deseaba regresar con Smaug, pero era casi… doloroso escucharlo tan claramente de sus labios. Recordó el momento en que Gandalf le dio la oportunidad de irse, el temor que se apoderó de él, mientras esperaba una respuesta. Jamás se había sentido tan desesperado… Se había imaginado que iba a perder a Bilbo.

Thorin lo dejó con cuidado, pero Bilbo se aferró a su cuello.

—Sabes que no puedo regresar, pero puedo darte algo, antes de despedirnos.

Era el momento correcto para decirle la verdad, que él no era Smaug. Además, tenía que hacerlo reaccionar, pero de pronto Thorin no podía moverse. Bilbo lo acercó más y el rey perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia él, pero logró sostenerse con sus manos y su cuerpo no cayó completamente sobre el humano.

Tenía que levantarse en ese momento, pero el aroma de Bilbo era embriagante e irresistible, le costaba concentrarse estando así… Casi podía sentir los labios del joven sobre los suyos. Entonces Bilbo sonrió, pero Thorin supo, por su mirada llena de fuego que esa sonrisa en realidad no era para él.

—Ven —fue todo lo que dijo Bilbo antes de enterrar una mano en su oscuro cabello y besarlo en los labios.

Y Thorin supo en ese instante que estaba completamente perdido. No importaba que aquello que estaba haciendo estuviera mal, ya que Bilbo no era consciente de lo que hacía o que ese beso ni siquiera fuera para él. Thorin ya no tenía fuerzas para resistirse. Los labios del joven eran lo más delicioso y dulce que él hubiera probado jamás. Ni siquiera dudó en corresponderle. Lo besó apasionadamente porque sabía que no iba a tener otra oportunidad así. Exploró su boca con la lengua porque estaba ansioso por conservar su sabor en ella, aunque fuera como un recuerdo. Los labios de Bilbo eran tan cálidos y de pronto Thorin se sintió desesperado por sentir esa calidez, la necesitaba para vivir…

Sin embargo, logró reaccionar, la única parte racional que todavía funcionaba en él le hizo ver que no podía seguir con eso. Así que se retiró lentamente y vio que los ojos de Bilbo se apagaban repentinamente, pero en lugar de despertar en ese momento y darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, el humano se quedó completamente dormido. El control que Smaug había ejercido sobre él parecía haberlo abandonado. El resto de la noche iba a poder descansar tranquilamente.

Pero, mientras Thorin acercaba una silla y se sentaba cerca de él, supo que él no iba a poder descansar. Supo que, mientras Bilbo jamás recordaría lo que había sucedido, él jamás podría olvidarlo. Estiró una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciar su cabello lentamente, tratando de no pensar en lo dulce que sabían sus labios o en lo mucho que deseaba besarlo de nuevo.

Thorin se inclinó hacia atrás y enterró el rostro entre sus manos. Ese beso… ni siquiera había sido para él, pero él se había encargado de robárselo. Bilbo se lo había ofrecido a Smaug. De pronto, sintió que su odio hacia el rey de la Corte Oscura se volvía mucho más feroz e irracional. Lo detestaba por hacer sufrir a Bilbo y lo odiaba a un más por su conexión con él. Deseaba poder encontrar una forma de romperla definitivamente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Cuando Bilbo abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente, se dio cuenta que Thorin había pasado toda la noche a su lado, sentado en una silla junto a la cama. Tenía la mirada en la puerta, pero en realidad parecía ausente, como si estuviera verdaderamente preocupado por algo y Bilbo se preguntó si era eso o simplemente estaba muy cansado. Sonrió hacia él a pesar de que sabía que no lo estaba mirando. Estaba muy agradecido y de pronto se sintió culpable por ser la causa de su cansancio; no lo merecía, ya que la noche anterior había vuelto a ver a Smaug y no sólo eso, sino que, por lo menos en sus sueños, no se había podido resistir a besarlo. El joven se ruborizó violentamente, recordando la sensación en sus labios como si de verdad hubiese sucedido; lo había sentido tan real y, de alguna manera, diferente. Era como si hubiera besado a alguien más.

Sacudiéndose aquellos ridículos pensamientos de su mente, se levantó tan sigilosamente como pudo y se acercó a Thorin. Bilbo pudo ver como los hermosos ojos azules del rey se sorprendían cuando tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

—¿Por qué no vas a tu casa a dormir un poco? —Sugirió Bilbo, sonriendo— Yo me siento bien y tengo tanta energía que no creo que nada me suceda. Además, si me siento mal, puedo hablarle a Legolas…

Por alguna razón, Thorin frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—Ni hablar, no voy a dejarte solo.

—Pero estás cansado… —comenzó a protestar el joven y se alejó del rey. Thorin se levantó y lo tomó del brazo. Lo hizo girarse hacia él y, pese a la sorpresa que se dibujó en el rostro de Bilbo, no se detuvo y lo acercó a su cuerpo.

—Estoy bien, Bilbo —dijo, acariciando una de sus mejillas. El humano no pudo evitar ruborizarse— Yo en verdad quiero hacer esto. Quiero cuidar de ti.

—De acuerdo —accedió el joven, un poco nervioso ante la mirada en los ojos de Thorin—, pero déjame hacerte de desayunar.

Y se fue antes de que el rey pudiera protestar.

—Bilbo… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Estaban en la sala y el joven trataba de estudiar un poco; no había asistido a la escuela y esperaba no haberse atrasado mucho en sus materias y a pesar de que tenía el propósito de leer algo de sus libros, simplemente no podía concentrarse. Así que cerró el que traía en sus manos y dirigió la vista hacia Thorin.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo Smaug anoche?

Bilbo se ruborizó, no quería recordar aquello, sobre todo porque una parte de él se sentía herido por haberlo abandonado y recordarlo sólo lo lastimaba más, sin embargo, tampoco deseaba contarle a Thorin que había besado a Smaug, aunque fuera sólo en sueños.

—Me pidió que regresara con él —contestó, nervioso— ¿Por qué? ¿Hice o dije algo?

Thorin sonrió y Bilbo se sintió completamente confundido ante aquel gesto.

—Dijiste muchas cosas e intentaste salir del departamento, pero logré llevarte a la cama de nuevo.

Bilbo se removió, incómodo. Había algo en los ojos de Thorin que no le gustaba, por un momento creyó ver en ellos un brillo de diversión. ¿Qué le causaba tanta gracia?

—¿Y qué fue lo que dije exactamente? —Preguntó el joven, observando con atención al rey. Thorin se rió y parecía que iba a responderle, pero en ese momento tocaron a su puerta.

Y se alegró bastante al ver un rostro conocido.

—¡Legolas! —le pareció que en el momento en que ese nombre salía de sus labios un gruñido emergía de la garganta de Thorin. Sin embargo, probablemente era su imaginación así que decidió ignorarlo y abrazar a su amigo.

—¿Cómo estás, Bilbo? —Preguntó él, inmediatamente. Puso sus manos sobre su rostro y lo acercó hacia él. El joven supo que el príncipe había estado muy preocupado por él. A veces prefería que Legolas no se interesara tanto por él, ya que, de cierta manera, lo hacía sentir culpable, como si no se mereciera su cariño.

—Bien, en serio —dijo, después de un rato. Lo llevó hasta la sala y lo hizo sentarse a su lado. Por alguna razón Thorin lo observaba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Legolas lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Vengo a cuidar de él.

—Yo ya estoy cuidando de él, se suponía que tú llegarías hasta mañana —gruñó Thorin.

—Bilbo es _mi amigo_ y yo puedo verlo cuando yo quiera.

El joven, quien no quería seguir escuchando su discusión, acarició una de las mejillas del príncipe para llamar su atención. Funcionó rápidamente; Legolas se giró hacia él como si se hubiese olvidado de que el rey Thorin seguía ahí.

—Él tiene algo de razón —le dijo Bilbo—, tú deberías estar descansando.

Legolas sonrió.

—No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien. Además tengo que estar aquí ya que en unos momentos llegará Mirthrandir_, _al parecer ya encontró algo que puede ayudarte a bloquear tu mente.

Bilbo asintió, esperando parecer feliz por la noticia, a pesar de que se sentía un poco extraño ante la idea de dejar de escuchar a Smaug en sus pensamientos. Sabía que no debía sentirse así, pero no podía evitarlo.

Gandalf llegó esa tarde y Bilbo agradeció aquella intromisión por primera vez ya que la tensión en su departamento había subido bastante debido a que el rey y el príncipe estaban lanzándose miradas de odio de un extremo de la habitación a otro. Por lo menos con la llegada del mago su atención se desvió hacia otros derroteros.

El mago sacó de su túnica un frasco pequeño con un líquido azul brillante. Se acercó a Bilbo y se lo dio en la mano, sin embargo, antes de que el joven pudiera abrir el frasco, Thorin se acercó a Gandalf.

—¿Es seguro? ¿No le hará daño?

El mago lo observó con curiosidad y después negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo asegurarte que no le causará nada, Thorin Oakenshield, porque lo que tratará de hacer esta pócima es separar las conciencias de Smaug y Bilbo, las cuales están unidas por una conexión tan fuerte que ha sobrevivido siglos. Así es que sí, le dolerá, pero creo que el mayor sufrimiento que experimentará será el emocional.

Bilbo observó el frasco que tenía en sus manos y trató de no pensar en la soledad que experimentaría una vez que el líquido lo consumiera. Porque en aquellos momentos se sentía completo, podía sentir la calidez de Smaug dentro de él… Legolas se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

—Todo va a estar bien, Bilbo, yo voy a estar contigo.

El joven se preguntó si aquello sería suficiente después de tomar la pócima. Sin poder evitarlo, notó que unas cuantas lágrimas escurrían por sus ojos.

—No lo hagas.

De pronto, todos se giraron hacia Thorin. Legolas estaba tan sorprendido que soltó a Bilbo y el rey aprovechó el momento para acercarse al joven y limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro.

—Si crees que te va a lastimar tanto, no lo hagas.

—Pero Smaug seguirá intentando que regrese a él, yo no voy a poder detenerme…

—Yo podría seguir cuidando de ti —ofreció Thorin—, aunque si prefieres volver con él, eres libre de irte.

Bilbo tomó el rostro de Thorin entre sus manos. Le sonrió porque no sabía qué más hacer; sus ojos tenían una sombra de tristeza. Y de pronto el joven quiso hacer algo para borrar aquella tristeza.

Por alguna razón, Gandalf observaba a Thorin con un gesto de aprobación.

—Gracias —dijo Bilbo. Y por un momento el rey creyó que eso significaba que el joven se estaba despidiendo de él, porque su rostro se ensombreció por completo. Pero todo lo que hizo Bilbo fue destapar el frasco que tenía en las manos y bebérselo rápidamente. Después de eso se desmayó.

* * *

Thorin se sorprendió de lo fácil que su cuerpo reaccionó al momento en que Bilbo perdió sus fuerzas; sus brazos atraparon rápidamente al humano. Lo acercó a su cuerpo y se tranquilizó un poco al escuchar su respiración y sentir su calidez. Sin embargo, todavía no entendía por qué había perdido la consciencia.

—¿Qué le sucede? —Fue Legolas quien preguntó, observando directamente a Gandalf.

—Su mente comenzará a bloquear a Smaug desde su inconsciente.

A Thorin no le gustaba la idea de tener que dejar a Bilbo, pero no tenía ningún motivo para seguir sosteniéndolo contra su cuerpo, así que se dirigió a su habitación y lo puso sobre la cama. Le pareció que el joven se estremecía y tuvo el impulso de tomarlo entre sus brazos de nuevo, pero lo pensó mejor y decidió quedarse en la habitación para vigilarlo.

El rey observó, sin poder hacer nada, cómo las lágrimas se escapaban de los ojos de Bilbo y cómo él sufría en sueños. Intentó acercarse y acariciar su cabello para tratar de calmarlo, pero Legolas fue mucho más rápido que él y se recostó al lado del joven. Thorin sintió un repentino deseo de hacerlo a un lado, pero trató de controlar sus emociones. Para su desgracia, no ayudó mucho que Bilbo se aferrara al cuerpo del príncipe como si fuera la única manera de salvarse. Legolas se inclinó hacia él y acarició su cabeza al tiempo que murmuraba palabras de consuelo.

—Todo va a estar bien, Bilbo, yo voy a estar contigo.

Deseaba quedarse en la habitación, a pesar de que ver a Legolas tan cerca del humano le provocaba ganas de golpear al príncipe, pero Gandalf le dijo que ellos dos debían de esperar afuera. Tras un gruñido que no pudo reprimir, siguió al mago hasta la sala y se sentó en uno de los sillones, tratando de controlarse.

Gandalf parecía bastante divertido.

—Legolas es su amigo.

El rey apretó sus puños y le dirigió una mirada fulminante. No tenía por qué el mago quería hablar de algo como eso.

—Lo sé.

Gandalf lo observó atentamente, como si fuera bastante sencillo ver a través de él. Siempre le había molestado que hiciera eso, sobre todo en aquellos momentos, que ni siquiera él sabía cómo se sentía exactamente.

—Legolas ha estado ahí para él desde el día en que se conocieron. Y supongo que hasta su padre, Thranduil, tiene una idea de por qué su hijo ha hecho todo esto por un humano, y no creo que le agrade, sobre todo porque él lo considera sólo eso, un simple humano.

—Bilbo es mucho más que eso —gruñó Thorin, sin poder evitarlo. La conversación lo estaba poniendo de malhumor y le costaba cada vez más controlarse.

Gandalf sonrió.

—Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta. Todas las razas que habitan este mundo son importantes, Thorin. Los humanos no son inferiores, como ustedes siempre pensaron.

Pero al rey no le importaban "todos" los humanos, sólo uno.

—Sé lo que sientes, Thorin Oakenshield.

—No lo creo.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero este no es el momento para hablar de eso. Lo importante en estos momentos es encontrar la manera de proteger a Bilbo y asegurarnos de que la ciudad no entre en pánico. Todavía no están listos para saber que Smaug ha regresado.

Thorin se acomodó en el asiento, se inclinó hacia adelante para escuchar a Gandalf.

—Muy pronto Smaug intentará recuperar a Bilbo de otra manera; el hecho de que se rompa la conexión mental lo hará sentirse más desesperado, así que debemos asegurarnos de que Bilbo no esté solo en ningún momento. No importa si tiene que vivir con Legolas o contigo, pero no debemos perderlo de vista. Aunque, tenemos que dejarlo por el día de hoy, porque, en el momento en que despierte querrá estar solo.

Legolas no tardó mucho en salir de la habitación y anunciarles que Bilbo había abierto los ojos. Cuando Thorin entró lo vio sentado en la cama con la cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo. Le preocupó verlo tan ausente. Se arrodilló junto a él.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Bilbo lo miró y trató de sonreír, pero fue una sonrisa que lo hizo verse más triste aún.

—Vacío —respondió—, ya no lo siento… ya no siento nada.

El joven trató de reprimir su tristeza, pero las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo. Thorin sintió que una oleada de odio hacia Smaug lo consumía. Él no se merecía el cariño de Bilbo.

—Tal vez si me quedo…

El humano negó con la cabeza, interrumpiendo a Legolas.

—Quiero estar solo, si no les molesta. Gracias por cuidarme estos días.

Thorin apretó su mano; no quería irse, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Con cierta molestia, vio cómo Legolas le daba un beso en la frente y se despedía de él.

* * *

Bilbo se sintió verdaderamente agotado al día siguiente; no había podido dormir en toda la noche y se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo llorando. Así que decidió olvidarse de todo y tomó una ducha rápida para tratar de relajarse, pero ni siquiera después de eso le dieron ganas de ir a la Universidad. Así que se puso una bata e hizo algo de chocolate.

Entonces tocaron a su puerta.

Bilbo se sorprendió cuando vio a Thorin en el umbral y, cuando notó que los ojos del rey ya no observaban su rostro sino que descendían por su cuerpo, no pudo evitar cerrarse con más fuerza la bata. Thorin sonrió, lo cual lo hizo ruborizarse.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó el rey, antes de sentarse en uno de los sillones; para sentirse más seguro, Bilbo en el sofá que estaba frente a él.

—Bien, gracias.

Thorin se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Bilbo, ven a vivir conmigo.

El joven casi tira la taza que traía en las manos; aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

—Gandalf dijo que no podías estar solo; necesitas que alguien cuide de ti.

—No creo que me suceda nada, por lo menos no ahora.

Thorin suspiró.

—Si lo prefieres yo puedo mudarme aquí.

Esto sólo provocó que Bilbo se ruborizara más. Thorin lo notó y pareció bastante complacido con ello.

—Pero creí que intentaban evitar que los demás se dieran cuenta de lo que sucede —replicó—, si vienes a vivir conmigo la gente comenzará a hablar y se preguntarán muchas cosas.

El rey frunció el ceño.

—No importa lo que la gente diga, lo único que me interesa es que estés seguro, Bilbo. Además, podríamos inventar algo para distraerlos…

Bilbo negó con la cabeza.

—Estaré bien. Smaug pronto tendrá que pensar en cómo tomar la ciudad y se olvidará de mí. Tú debes concentrarte en encontrar la manera de proteger Clepsidra…

Thorin se sentó junto a él y le quitó la taza de las manos para dejarla en la mesita que estaba junto a ellos.

—¿Olvidarse de ti? Smaug estará mucho más ansioso por encontrar la forma de hacerte volver —comenzó Thorin, acercándolo más hacia él—. Si yo estuviera en su lugar estaría desesperado por sentirte de nuevo en mis brazos, no tendría tiempo para pensar en nada más que en recuperarte. Por eso necesitas protección, _mi protección…_

Thorin estaba tan cerca de él que Bilbo apenas podía concentrarse, su corazón latía rápidamente y parecía que sus mejillas estaban ardiendo.

—Eres tan difícil de olvidar, Bilbo. Yo apenas puedo…

El joven se sintió aliviado cuando escuchó que tocaban a la puerta nuevamente. Se liberó de los brazos del rey y se dirigió a la entrada rápidamente.

—¡Hola, Bilbo! Sólo quería traerte algunas cosas, ya que no te has aparecido por el campus en días pensé que tal vez necesitarías esto para ponerte al día con las tareas —dijo Miranda—. Además me dejaste muy preocupada el otro día…

—Muchas gracias —dijo él, tomando los libros que ella traía en las manos y dejándolos sobre un estante que tenía cerca—. Eres muy amable. ¿No quieres pasar y…?

Pero se interrumpió cuando vio que los ojos de ella se agrandaban con sorpresa, su vista estaba en algo detrás de él. Entonces murmuró algo inteligible e hizo una pequeña inclinación.

—Rey Thorin.

Y Bilbo se acordó de él. Miranda le dirigió una mirada bastante curiosa.

—Creí que estabas saliendo con el príncipe Legolas —comentó.

—¿Qué?

—Todos en el campus lo pensábamos —añadió.

Bilbo la observó, confundido.

—¡No! ¡Sólo somos amigos! ¿Por qué dices eso?

Pero cuando ella iba a abrir los labios para responderle, Bilbo sintió que unos poderosos brazos se cerraban en torno a su cuerpo.

—¡Thorin! ¿Qué haces? —dijo Bilbo, con voz trémula y el rostro completamente rojo.

El rey se rió y tomó con una de sus manos la barbilla del joven. Bilbo no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Thorin se inclinó y lo besó rápidamente en los labios.

—Es mi forma de agradecerte por haber cocinado para mí estos días.

—Creo que yo tengo que irme —comenzó Miranda—, llegué en un mal momento, lamento haber interrumpido…

—¡No interrumpiste nada! —exclamó Bilbo, nervioso, lo cual no ayudaba mucho a su credibilidad.

—Nos vemos en la Universidad… —dijo ella y antes de que él pudiera tratar de explicarle, Miranda ya se había marchado.

Bilbo cerró la puerta y se giró hacia Thorin con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

El rey se rió, lo cual hizo que el humano se molestara más.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? Ahora ella pensará que…

—¿Qué tenemos una relación? ¿Qué somos amantes?

Bilbo resopló; no podía entender porque Thorin se veía tan tranquilo.

—Pues sí, pero el verdadero problema es que ella se lo dirá a alguien y entonces…

—Toda Clepsidra se enterará tarde o temprano —completó Thorin, sonriendo.

—¡Sí! ¡Y ya deja de sonreír! ¿Cómo puedes estar feliz por eso?

—¿No lo ves, Bilbo? Es perfecto, así ya no habrá problema en que yo venga a vivir contigo. Eso los mantendrá tan distraído que nadie pensará en la posibilidad de que Smaug haya despertado.

Bilbo le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

—Debiste preguntarme primero.

—No habrías aceptado.

Thorin tomó el rostro de Bilbo entre sus manos.

—¿Por qué te molesta que crean que eres mi amante?

El corazón del humano parecía estar a punto de salirse de su pecho.

—¿Hubieras preferido a Legolas? —Preguntó el rey, sin reprimir el gruñido que escapó de sus labios.

Bilbo dio un paso atrás.

—¿Qué va a pasar cuando Smaug se entere? —preguntó a su vez.

Thorin frunció el ceño.

—¿No quieres que él piense que lo estás engañando?

A Bilbo cada vez le resultaba más confuso los repentinos cambios de humor de Thorin.

—No, no es eso. Es sólo que me preocupa… él seguramente querrá hacerte daño cuando lo sepa —respondió. El rostro de Thorin se suavizó.

—No me interesa. Yo sólo quiero que tú estés a salvo, Bilbo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

—No tienes que hacer todo esto por mí —insistió Bilbo. Durante toda la tarde le había repetido a Thorin que lo mejor sería que regresara a su casa, pero el rey se negaba a dejarla. Y para ser sincero tanta atención y cuidados comenzaban a hacerlo sentir extraño. Su corazón no podía quedarse quieto mientras estuviera él cerca y mucho menos después de pensar que para esos momentos todos sus compañeros pensarían que él era… amante del rey Thorin.

—Pero quiero hacerlo.

Bilbo se sobresaltó al escuchar la profunda voz detrás de él, cerca de su oído. Estaba sacando uno de los libros de su repisa y casi lo tira al suelo, sin embargo Thorin lo atrapó rápidamente. El joven se giró hacia él.

—Gracias, yo…

—No deberías temerme —dijo Thorin, sin devolverle el libro.

—No, no eso, lo que sucede es que me sorprendió que estuvieras tan cerca, es todo.

El rey sonrió y se inclinó hacia él, suavemente acarició una de las mejillas de Bilbo con su pulgar; el joven sintió que esa zona de su piel se calentaba.

—Yo… tengo que leer esto… en mi habitación —soltó cobardemente y se alejó del rey. Aunque en cierta forma era cierto, tenía que estudiar ya que pensaba regresar a la Universidad al día siguiente y no quería estar atrasado.

Así que no salió de su habitación hasta la hora de la cena. Las emociones de Bilbo estaban hechas un lío, por lo que quería evitar a toda hablar o ver a Thorin, sin embargo, descubrió que el rey tenía unos planes completamente opuestos a los suyos cuando se levantó de su asiento, se acercó a él y tomó su mano.

—Bilbo, he estado pensado y creo que lo mejor será que yo anuncie ante todos que vas a ser mi consorte.

El joven abrió los ojos como platos. Estaba verdaderamente sorprendido de lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Qué? ¿Tu consorte? ¿Esto sería sólo para fingir ante los demás?

Thorin desvió la mirada, parecía un poco dolido.

—Por supuesto, Bilbo. Así todos entenderán por qué vivo aquí y por qué te cuido tanto. Sabrán que eres importante para mí.

El joven sacudió su cabeza.

—No, no creo que sea buena idea, Thorin. Además, nadie te va a creer. Un humano con alguien de la Corte de Luz, simplemente no pueden estar juntos. Nadie creerá que me quieres.

Thorin tomó el rostro de Bilbo entre sus manos e inclinó su cabeza hacia él.

—Por supuesto que lo harán —aseguró el rey—, porque yo les daré las pruebas suficientes. Yo les demostraré lo mucho que te amo.

Bilbo se estremeció al escuchar las últimas palabras. Por supuesto, sabía que Thorin no lo había dicho en serio, sabía que él sólo quería dejar claro lo que tendrían que fingir ante los demás. Pero en ese instante, cuando el joven vio directamente a los profundos y hermosos ojos azules del rey, le pareció que lo que decía era completamente verdadero. Fue como si durante un segundo, en sus ojos, pudiera ver el destello de esa emoción antes de esconderse de nuevo. Claro que Bilbo pensó que sólo había sido su imaginación.

El joven se alejó de Thorin rápidamente.

—No lo sé, no creo que esto vaya a funcionar. Además, tendría que hablar con Legolas primero.

—¿Por qué? —gruñó Thorin.

—Porque necesito que me aconseje, quiero saber su opinión al respecto.

—Yo te puedo decir desde ahora que no va a estar de acuerdo —bufó él—. Nunca vas a poder llegar a un acuerdo con él… Créeme, Bilbo, es nuestra mejor opción.

—Necesito pensarlo —insistió el joven antes de dirigirse a su habitación para dormir o por lo menos para tratar de hacerlo.

Al día siguiente Bilbo le insistió a Thorin que no tenía que acompañarlo a la Universidad, pero no logró disuadirlo. Lo único que tranquilizaba un poco al joven era que él no había retomado la conversación que habían tenido la noche anterior. Todo aquello lo tenía tan distraído que no se percató cuando Thorin tomó su mochila y se la colgó al hombro antes de que salieran del departamento.

—No tienes que llevar mis cosas —soltó Bilbo—, yo puedo hacerlo.

El joven extendió la mano para indicarle al rey que le regresara la mochila, pero Thorin simplemente sonrió y tomó su mano para besarla. Bilbo la retiró rápidamente como si se hubiera quemado porque era eso precisamente lo que había sentido; una calidez que se había apoderado de él en el momento en que Thorin había puesto los labios sobre su piel.

—¿Por qué te niegas tanto a recibir ayuda? —Le preguntó mientras caminaban hacia el campus— ¿Por qué no me dejas acercarme a ti? ¿Es por él?

Bilbo había notado que la profunda voz del rey se tensaba cada vez que se refería a Smaug, por supuesto sabía que él tenía fuertes motivos para odiarlo, sin embargo, le parecía que ese rencor se había intensificado en los últimos días.

Pero… Thorin tenía algo de razón, él evitaba el contacto directo con el rey porque le confundían las emociones que sentía cuando estaba cerca de él y después se sentía culpable porque su corazón todavía deseaba estar con Smaug. Así que prefirió dejar esa pregunta en el aire y no responderla, simplemente se limitó a seguir caminando.

Bilbo se sintió incómodo cuando llegaron a la Universidad ya que el resto de los jóvenes que iban entrando a ella los observaban con una descarada curiosidad. Bilbo se preguntó si el rumor que había iniciado el día anterior ya se había extendido a todos los rincones del campus.

—Gracias —dijo cuando Thorin le entregó la mochila en la mano. Rápidamente se despidió de él y se dirigió a su salón, pero no pudo avanzar mucho porque alguien lo detuvo del brazo.

—Ven aquí —escuchó la profunda voz del rey antes de que este lo girara y lo estrechara entre sus brazos.

Bilbo sabía que las miradas a su alrededor aumentaban, así que intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero él era más fuerte.

—Sabes que no estoy muy de acuerdo con esto —comenzó Thorin, ignorando sus intentos por liberarse. Finalmente, Bilbo dejó de resistirse—. La Universidad puede ser insegura…

El joven negó con la cabeza.

—No me vas a impedir estudiar… Ya te dije, no me va a pasar nada.

Thorin resopló, porque sabía que no lo convencería de lo contrario, ya bastante había logrado con que Bilbo medio aceptara que viviera con él, no quería acabar con la escaza confianza que comenzaba a tenerle. Así que accedió, pero no lo dejó ir.

—Tengo que entrar a clases —insistió el joven humano.

—Lo sé, pero antes…

Bilbo no pudo evitar que Thorin se inclinara y lo besara. Fue tan sorpresivo que ni siquiera se resistió y aunque después comenzó a pensar que todos los que estaban cerca podrían verlos, aquello se le olvidó rápidamente cuando los labios del rey comenzaron a moverse sobre los suyos. Y, Bilbo, sin darse cuenta, le devolvió el beso. Sin embargo, cuando sintió que Thorin lo acercaba más hacia sí, decidió que era momento de hacerse para atrás.

—Te veo después —soltó, con voz trémula y seguramente con las mejillas completamente ruborizadas.

Thorin sonrió y le acarició el rostro con ternura.

—Te amo.

Y aunque Bilbo sabía que aquello era mentira no pudo evitar que su corazón saltara, porque sabía que más de alguna persona lo había escuchado y que ahora sí no habría forma de contener el rumor que estaba por estallar. Así es que Bilbo se alejó de él y se dirigió al edificio principal y, a pesar de que deseaba correr, logró contenerse.

Bilbo jamás se imaginó que un rumor como ese podría cambiar su vida en la escuela tanto como lo hizo aquel día. Sus compañeros (así como la mayor parte del campus), comenzaron a sentir una gran curiosidad sobre cómo un simple humano había logrado convertirse en la pareja de uno de los reyes de la Corte de Luz. Y aunque apreciaba el hecho de que lo respetaran más, comenzaba a detestar tanta atención.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo que se conocen?

—¿Cuándo se enamoró de ti?

—¿Vives en su castillo?

—¿Cómo es, te tratan bien?

Estaba cansado de ser agobiado por un sinnúmero de preguntas que no estaba dispuesto a responder, así que trató de ignorarlos lo más que podía. Sólo hubo un tema de conversación que no pudo evitar.

—¿Cómo reaccionó el príncipe Legolas cuando terminaste con él?

—¿Qué? —Bilbo tuvo que girarse hacia la joven que le había hecho aquella pregunta, a decir verdad, no estaba del todo seguro haber escuchado correctamente.

—¿No está molesto con el rey Thorin?

—¡Yo no terminé con él porque nunca he sido su novio! —Exclamó el joven, observándola como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Bueno, pero supongo que ha de tener el corazón roto.

Bilbo resopló; para ser sincero aquella conversación lo estaba cansando. No podía creer que sus compañeros creyeran que había algo entre Legolas y él.

—No, porque él es sólo mi amigo.

—Pero siempre ha estado enamorado de ti —insistió la joven.

Bilbo puso los ojos en blanco y decidió alejarse de ahí. Se sintió profundamente aliviado cuando llegó la hora de marcharse. Salió del edificio lo más rápido que pudo sin esperar a Thorin, seguramente se encontrarían en el camino. Sin embargo, no pudo alejarse mucho porque Legolas le bloqueó el camino.

El príncipe le sonrió y se acercó a él.

—No deberías estar aquí, puede ser peligroso —fue lo primero que salió de sus labios. Bilbo tuvo que morderse el labio para no reírse, ya que eso era exactamente lo que había imaginado que diría su amigo. Lo conocía bien. Sin embargo, su buen humor se esfumó cuando Legolas dio otro paso adelante y tomó el rostro del humano entre sus manos. Bilbo se sintió incómodo; no era que no le gustara que Legolas lo tocara (siempre se había sentido seguro con él), pero sabía que ese momento y ese lugar eran los peores para hacerlo. Podía sentir nuevamente las miradas sobre él y estaba seguro que aquel gesto haría que sus compañeros comenzaran a hablar.

—Legolas, ya es hora de irnos…

Pero Bilbo se interrumpió cuando escuchó las conversaciones que otras personas tenían y es que parecía que deseaban que el príncipe los oyera.

—El rey Thorin se va a molestar por esto.

—Bilbo no debería permitir que el príncipe se le acercara demasiado conociendo el carácter de Thorin.

—Ya que Bilbo es la pareja del rey todo va a cambiar con respecto a…

El joven, nervioso, comenzaba a tirar de la ropa de Legolas, pero era demasiado tarde.

—¿De qué están hablando? —Exigió el príncipe, frunciendo el ceño.

Bilbo se acercó a él, hablando en voz baja.

—Te explico después, ahora vámonos de aquí.

Pero Thorin llegó en ese momento y no parecía muy complacido al ver a Legolas junto a Bilbo. Sin embargo, rápidamente ignoró al príncipe y tomó entre sus brazos al humano.

—Espera, Thorin, no… todavía no le he explicado a Legolas —dijo Bilbo, tratando de liberarse, pero parecía como si el rey ya no estuviera escuchándolo o ya no le importara nada más, porque lo besó. Pero el beso no duró mucho, ya que Bilbo sintió que alguien alejaba a Thorin de él.

Legolas había tomado del brazo al rey y lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo. Bilbo nunca lo había visto tan molesto.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso.

Bilbo sabía que aquella escena estaba generando demasiada curiosidad y que el grupo de estudiantes que los observaba cada vez se hacía más grande.

—Por favor, Legolas, yo prometo explicarte todo después, ahora tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Sin embargo, antes de que Bilbo pudiera convencer a Legolas, uno de los centinelas se acercó a Thorin; nadie lo había visto llegar, incluso el joven se había sobresaltado cuando se dirigió al rey. Rápidamente le dirigió unas palabras en un idioma que Bilbo jamás había escuchado, porque no logró entender nada. Pero supo que el mensaje no debía ser bueno, porque el rostro de Thorin se ensombreció.

El rey le respondió de la misma manera y el centinela asintió y se marchó rápidamente.

—Creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy —dijo Thorin, dirigiéndose a los estudiantes que observaban con atención—, váyanse de aquí.

Ninguno de ellos parecía feliz de seguir las órdenes del rey, pero sabían que no podían negarse.

—Encontraron varios guardias muertos —anunció Thorin con brusquedad, pero asegurándose de que nadie más que Legolas y Bilbo lo escucharan—, al parecer unos orcos lograron entrar a la ciudad.

Bilbo se estremeció y el príncipe se tensó junto a él.

—Voy a buscarlos, tú llévate a Bilbo a un lugar seguro.

Legolas no protestó ante esa orden, ni siquiera hizo más preguntas, simplemente asintió.

—Espera, Thorin…

Bilbo se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo, de pronto se sentía preocupado.

—Ten cuidado.

Thorin sonrió y besó al humano en la frente.

—Pronto volveré a estar contigo —dijo, antes de irse.

Legolas no dudó ni un segundo, tomó a Bilbo entre sus brazos. El joven protestó, argumentando que podía caminar por su cuenta.

—Créeme, así es más rápido.

—¿A dónde me llevas?

—Al castillo de mi padre, estarás bien ahí. Necesitas un lugar donde pueda protegerte, porque estoy seguro que esos orcos sólo tienen un propósito: llevarte con Smaug.

Bilbo cerró los ojos y trató de no pensar en él, intentó con todas sus fuerzas borrar esa sensación de su corazón, ese sentimiento que lo hacía extrañarlo todavía. En lugar de ello, se concentró en Thorin, pero lo único que consiguió fue preocuparse más por él. No quería que nada malo le sucediera y mucho menos por su culpa, porque sabía que todos aquellos problemas eran sólo por causa suya.


End file.
